Fighting Feelings and Finding Love
by Pepite
Summary: [DL]Post 2x21 2x22. Can Lindsay&Danny be together? Will It works? some spoiler Season 23 later.R&Rs.Thanks to the people who support me. Chapter 14M is up in the Mrated section. Hope the 21M will be up soon :
1. 1::: Tension

Okay My first fic, Read and reviews please

I don't own them , Cbs ,A.Zuiker, J.Bruckeimer

Post stealing home and post all access , D/L , Maybe M in later chapters

thanks Snowbear96 who beta it.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Chapter 1

Danny finished his shift, he solved a case of homicide with Lindsay and Flack. He was glad to return to his flat, he was tired of fighting his feelings for Lindsay, of restraining himself from kissing her every time she was mad at him. He went in the locker room and found Lindsay taking off her lab coat and her blouse

"Excuse me", Danny said when he entered and realized, she was in bra and jeans, he turned and looked away

"Come on Danny , don't be afraid I won't kill you because you saw me in bra."

**Don't look at her, you won't be able to control yourself if you look at her.**

"Who knows what I might do if I look at you like that," he answered trying to flirt with her

_here you go guy I'm not gonna let you do that, without me playing in _

" And what would you do? Maybe I would let you do it" she said trying not to blush at the sudden image of him sucking her breast and caressing her stomach.

_Stop to thinking about that, or you will be very disssapointed when he would stop to tease you. You're not his kind of girl and you're not that kind of girl_

Danny took off his shirt, with that smirk that she loved and hated so much in the same time. Then he approached her slowly, when she felt his breath on his neck, she though she was losing her mind.

"What you would you do now?" Danny said with a very sexy and seductive voice

She approached slowly, closing the gap between them, she approached her lip to his, he was going to set his hand on her waist but someone entered and they broke apart.

"Oh sorry Lindsay, I didn't know you were getting changed" Flack said

"It's nothing, I got something on my top. Danny wasn't bothered when he found me just in bra and so he was doing a streap tease for me thinking, I was interested" she said, rambling slightly, trying to justify why Danny was half naked.

Flack laughed while Danny was putting on his shirt and Lindsay was putting a clean top.

" Danny, don't do that with co-worker" Flack said still laughing " or you will be arrested for sexual assault"

Danny just roll his eyes , Lindsay was thinking about what might have happened if Don hadn't arrived in the room.

_Damn why did he have to interupt us, I nearly kissed the sexy Danny Messer!_

"You want a ride, Lindsay?" Flack asked

"No thank you, I'm gonna take the subway"she answered

"Me too , we gonna share a seat, Montana." Danny said with a smirk

"You sure you don't want to go with me Lindsay, and put a warrant for sexual assault!" Flack said laughing and smirking

"There's no need" she reassured him

Danny and Lindsay went in the subway taking the same train, Lindsay stop was the forth and Danny's stop was the seventh, the subway was packed with people Danny and Lindsay stand in the middle of the car. Danny was standing by the pillar, Lindsay was just in front of him. He could smell the intoxicaing sent of her hair, she could felt his breath in her neck, which sent a shiver down her spine.

_Oh god why hell this cowboy had to torture me. Maybe I should just kiss him, no Lindsay don't think of that , what he did in the lockerroom was just teasing you, and if you would have kissed him, he would have make fun of this during a year or so at work, plus you're not his kind of girl... His kind of girl it's this tall brunette chick there smiling at him._

Lindsay turned to face Danny she taking a step away not to be too close to him and began to study his face, he seemed to be lost in thought, but then a jolt in tracks, sent Lindsay forward a step or two finding herself too close of Danny for comfort.

**Oh God too close Lindsay, too close, she made me crazy in the lockeroom and now here, she is going to have me with my own teasing game. Maybe I should just kiss her, no **

Danny thought

**not this again, she isn't this kind of girl, not like this chick smiling at me, so stupid, she is'nt going to have me with that smile he didn't work anymore, there's someone who make me loose interest in this kind of girl. **

Lindsay was chest to chest with Danny, she looked in his eyes and he made the same, she began to blush at the idea, it was the perfect moment for a kiss, but the subway stopped and Lindsay had to go out, it was her stop...


	2. 2::: Plan

R&Rs please Thanks for your support

thanks to snowbear96 who beta it

I don't own them blahblahblah

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 2

All night, every time Lindsay shut her eyes, she saw the two missed opportunities to kiss Danny Messer. She was unable to sleep and so just sat watching a ball game, trying to find a plan for him to kiss her.

_So I have to tease him because, if I kiss him, he is going to make fun of me during a long time and I will loose my reputation him if he kiss me he loose nothing, everybody know that Danny Messer is a ladies' man. _

For Danny, it was the same kind of dilemma he was sat on his couch watching some sports program and some old cartoons, drinking beer and eating some chips.

**Maybe if I did nothing and acted seriously with her stopped the teasing thing and just waiting for her to show , if she had feelings for me. **

When she woke up, from a short nap she had on her couch, Lindsay was ready to tease her sexy co-worker. She took a shower and choose her prettiest scoop neck top, she attached her hair with a bobby pin letting some of her curls going on her shoulders. Lindsay looked at her reflection in the mirror and noticed that she had bags under her eyes, she tried to hide with make-up. She completed her outfit with a low-riding pair of jeans and her new leather jacket, bought only a month earlier, without thinking that it would help her get Danny.

She took the subway and found Danny there, standing the spot which had been a little too close to her friend, Danny noticed Lindsay when the train stopped at her station and that she entered it.

**She is amazingly beautiful with her hair in large waves just hanging in two sections. The low-riding jeans perfectly hugging her tight buttocks, no **Danny thought** stop acting like a teenager!**

"Yo, Montana, howyadoin' ? " Danny asked , trying not to think about her the way she looked today

"Very well and you ? " she said standing next to him

"Fine, the leather jacket looks good on you." he said looking at her through his glasses.

She looked up at him thanking him with a grin, he looked at her and unconsciously licked his lips.

TBC...


	3. 3::: Hot Firemen

R&Rs please, thanks for your support

Thanks to snowbear96 who beta it , because I made a lot of fault I'm French

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 3

Lindsay and Danny arrived together, in need of coffee Lindsay headed to the break room and found Stella already there.

"Hey Lindsay, how are you?"

"Fine thanks just tired, and you ?"

"I'm fine... Lindsay there is two reason for you to be tired in the morning the first is you worked all night" she paused and Lindsay shook her head for a 'no', "the second is that you have a hot night" Stella said smiling.

Lindsay didn't answer and Stella, after taking a sip from her glass, continued .

"So who is he? Let me guess it's a hot firemen."

"No no it's no-one!" Lindsay said quickly, but smiling and rolling her eyes at Stella's comment.

"Come on, a hot firemen is a good reason to be tired in the morning"

As Stella said this Danny entered the room, looking at his two co-workers he asked,

"Well well well, who didn't sleep 'cause of a hot firemen?" Danny praying it was Stella.

"It's Lindsay" said Stella as she walked out of the room.

"So , you and a firemen?" he said, half statement and half question.

_Oh Gosh Stella, you will pay for that! what am I going to do with Danny?_

_Ok i'm going to do as it was true and I wil see if he is jealous. _Lindsay though furiously.

"None of your business" she said smiling mysteriously and left him alone with his mug of coffee.

Danny soon joined her in their office and sat in his desk, she was sat at her own desk doing some paperwork, he stared at her thinking about that firemen.

**I missed my chance to be with her,but yesterday we nearly kissed, I know it was just teasing but if Flack didn't interrupted us, maybe it will be different...**

**The firemen explained the fact that she is hot, with this great v-neck and with this jeans.**

Danny's train of thought was stopped by Lindsay speaking to him.

"Danny can I help you?"

**"sure ya can , baby."****yes she's sexy, but it's your co-worker, and stop staring at her, if you don't want to be caught again.**

"nah, I was just thinking"

"about? " Lindsay asked innocently

_Alert jealousy! He is jealous, maybe thanks to Stella _

"Your firemen, how long have you known him?"

"Danny, Stella wasn't serious." She explained, going back to her paperwork

"Sure" Danny whispered.

_Ok He still believe I'm with a Firemen. Isn't that obvious that he is the only one I dream about. _

The morning passed quickly, they did their paperwork and at lunch Hawkes and Flack appeared asking the other two to join them. They went in the breakroom with chinese food and they began to catch up on each other's news.

"So I heard about you and a firemen, Lindsay." Flack asked.

"Oh God I'm going to kill Stella, we was just talking and we joked about that."

"So you're not dating a firemen?" Hawkes asked.

"No I'm not dating a firemen" Lindsay replied with a laugh.

"You're seing someone?" Danny asked wanting to know if he had a chance

"No, why? You're interested ?" Lindsay asked seductively, the grin on her face being both joking and happy dependent on the viewer. It was happy grin because this was the closest she had been to getting an answer from Danny, but before he could respond all 4 of their pagers beeped and the group headed to Mac's office.


	4. 4::: Misunderstanding

R&Rs , thanks you for your support Thanks Snowbear96 D

I don't own them, Maybe one day...

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 4

They entered their boss' office; he gave a file to Danny, and briefed them on the case, an apparent suicide which, they had to prove first, but if it was a murder and then had to find the perp.

Flack, Danny, Lindsay visited the crime scene to find the vic had a hole in his temple, it was a handsome guy named James Finley, maybe 35 years old, he was lying in the middle of his living room, in a blood pool. Lindsay took photos while Danny searched for any evidence of a fight in the area of the body, he only found some long blonde hairs in the hand of the vic. Lindsay took a sample of it and she placed it in evidence bags, Lindsay bagged the gun the searched for fire residues, she didn't find any.

"Flack, it isn't a suicide, I can prove it!" she said proudly to Flack who had is notepad in hand.

"Okay , the neighbours said they heard the shot, at 12.47"

Danny packed the hands of the vic' in plastic bags, to protect evidence, if the vic had fought with his murderer then there might be some evidence.

They returned to the lab each doing their jobs, Hammerback found some DNA under the nails of James Finley, along with bruises on his hands and knuckles, confirming that the vic fought before he was shot. Danny and Lindsay found some partial fingerprints on the gun and just one was from the vic, most of them were from the murderer. They scanned them, and they were matching with the DNA found on the nails and with the DNA of the hairs, while the computer was still running for a possible match, Danny sat in front of his own PC, staring at it, Lindsay standing just behind him, her breath tickling his neck.

**Hold on Danny, hold on! **

"Did you find something ?" she said almost whispering in his ear.

"No, Montana, nothin' for the moment." he said still watching the screen.

_Ok, he didn't look at me, so it works... _

She moved closer to him pressing her upper body to his back and looking over his shoulder.

**Oh Gosh that couldn't be worst, the country girl I want the most , that I love... **

_...It's now or never, ask him the question._

" Danny, you didn't answer my question earlier!" she said still murmuring in his ear sending him shivers.

**...Did I just think that I love her...she wants me to answer..it's getting worse...**

"... Bip ...Bip ...Bip ..." sounded from the computer

" Yeah, Got ya"

_What did he said he is interest in me?_

**Save by the bip...**

Danny turned and faced Lindsay who seems to be dreaming, in fact she was fighting the urge to kiss him.

"Earth to Lindsay, We have an ID for the fingerprints found on the gun, you can't hear the computer? "

"Yes, sorry I was thinking."

**Thinking about ? You was anticipating my answer Lindsay, wasn't you ? **

_Oh Gosh, I dreamed to much about the moment when my lips would met his. Too much, I misunderstood his answer._

Danny, at this moment was beginning to believe in the fact, she may be in love with him too.

He understood, it wasn't only lust between them but for his part, it was love too.

Lindsay was tired of teasing him, everytime he found a way not to kiss, answer, face her.

"OK." she said leaving the lab, she walked into Flack

"Hey, Lindsay where is the fire?"

"We had a name for the fingerprints found on the gun" she answered blushing.

"Yeah and an adress to" Danny said smirking at his two co-workers.

" Yeah but it's too late now to catch the suspect, we have to wait until tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll go tell, Mac." Danny said

TBC...


	5. 5::: Sheldon?

R&Rs it wouldmake me happy even if you say it sucks : ) tell me how you find it!

Thanks Snowbear96, Thanks Carmine Giovinazzo, Thnaks Anna Belknap, you give me the imagination to do that

Thanks Cbs best channels of the world with TVshows like Close to home Christian Kane :), like Without a trace and the cuttie Eric close, With How I met your Mother Alyson Hannigan and her hottie husband Alexis Denisof an dthe Hilarious Neil Patrick Harris.

_** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 5

It was 8 o'clock, Lindsay went in the breakroom and sat on the couch, she was very tired, she'd had a long day of working, teasing and going nowhere with Danny. Hawkes arrived in the breakroom and found Lindsay asleep on the couch, he took of her shoes and put her legs on the couch, he pulled a blanket over her. She moaned, waking up, and looked at him, he asked her if she wanted him to take her home, but Lindsay refused knowing she wouldn't sleep there.

He sat on the arm of the couch and she explained to him that she felt something for Danny, what Hammerback said to her, that Danny had a crush on her, that she tried all day long to show him, it was the same for her. She confessed that she waited for him, to make the first step, teasing him in every way she could.

He stayed with her until she fell asleep again, Hawkes and Lindsay had become very good friends over time, sometimes he went to her flat and they watched some movies laughing, drinking beer, and eating pizza.

Hawkes left her and found Mac in his office, he tell him that Lindsay was asleep on the couch, Mac reassured his former ME telling him that he had to finish all his paperwork and that he would probably sleep in his office. Danny finished his paper work and headed towards the elevator, as he walked past the break room he saw Lindsay asleep, he stared at her, seeing how beautiful she was, sleeping. He thought she would may be one day, finding sleeping in his arms.

**Soon Danny, Soon, she will snuggle up to you.**

When Danny left the breakroom and went in the elevator, he was joined by Sheldon, who was also leaving.

"Hey, Hawkes what are you doing here? I thought you left 30 minutes ago."

"Yes, I was with Lindsay in the break room, I found her asleep there, so I took off her shoes and put a blanket on her, and I went tell Mac that she was sleeping here."

"OK. Sheldon, you care a lot for her, don't you ?"

"Yeah sure, she was new in town, and I went with her to the cinema and to the Empire state Building, she is a very smart, beautiful and she is an amazing women."

**Yes, I know, and it's for that I loved her... wait a minute Sheldon is in love with her ?No...no way but he dated her sometimes...**

Sheldon and Danny went to their respective flats. Danny couldn't stop to think about what Sheldon had said and what Sheldon, his friend, had confessed to him.


	6. 6::: No Idea

Read And Reviews are welcome! Thanks to Snowbear96 who beta it. thanks you all for you support!

I read Spoilers today and it's make me want to see the season 3, especially the interview of Zuiker on CSIfiles.

Happy Birthday Carmine! i wrote an E-mail that I send to him , I hope he will answer

I don't own, I'm just playing!

So lets go for an another chapter I've finished The 7th he is going to beta , I didn't begin to write the chapter 8 but he will be coming soon. Enjoy D

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 6

Danny was at the lab at 7.15, his shift did not start until 8 a.m., he had been unable to sleep and came in early to wake Lindsay. He went in the breakroom and found her where yesterday he left her.

Danny made coffee , knowing that if he woke her up, she would need coffee.

"Hey , Sleppy Beauty , wake up." he whispered in her ear.

She groaned but didn't wake up, he decided to pull off the blanket, she turned and her face was at an inch from his, Lindsay pulled the blanket back towards her and said with a husky voice:

"Danny,can you let me sleep a little bit please, wake me up in 15, please."

**How can I said no to her , with her big brown sleepy eyes, and with that very sexy voice of her. I would love to see her every morning, awaking by her sweet breath on my chest. **

Danny realized that never before he had wanted to wake up with the girl he had slept with he had always love to fall asleep with her after a hot night but never he had wanted to wake up with her, No he prefered to go away before they woke up in general. And now he was in love with his countryish co-worker, he wanted to wake up with her in his arm before having thought of sleeping with her. He went in the locker room while she was sleeping and took fresh clothes out of her locker then returned in the breakroom to wake her.

"Hey, Sleepy Beauty from Montana, wake up it's time, it is actually 7.45, you have 15 minutes to be ready to find our suspect n°1."

She moaned and groaned and she might have cursed to and after a moment debatting with the blanket she was on her back, with hey eyes opened.

"Find the Prince Charming ,who would wake me up by kissing me, and then I would wake up. "

With that Danny who was knelt next to the couch, stood up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and then he left her, saying that she should hurry up and get ready.

**What did I just do , I kissed her.**

_What did he just do, he kissed me. Well, I might have asking him to do it, he thought that he is my Prince Charming. Yes he did, well I have a backache but my day hasn't been ruined, and it is just the beginning_.

With that she stood up, drank a cup coffee, and went in the locker room, found a pile of clothes for her that someone had prepared, she took a quick shower and put the clothes on. She was heading towards her office, but Danny and Flack were already ready waiting for her in front of the elevator. Danny handed over her gun and badge. She took them, looking at Danny, turning completely red in her face, Flack noticed it but stay silent and Danny tried to appear emotionless.

They arrived to the adress, the PC had found for the DNA and for the prints, Flack arrested the suspect: Jane Bean and by the look on her face if she had murdered James Finley in self defence, she had bruises all over her face. Flack, the two CSIs and the suspect arrived at the lab they went into the interrogation room. Lindsay watched with Danny and Flack through the glass windows.

"I don't know what you think about that but it's looking like she was beaten by James Finley and that she killed him in self defence" Lindsay said.

"Yes, I think the same. Lindsay you go see her and then I'll join you" Flack said.

Lindsay arrived and sat in front of the suspect on the table and she began to talk to Jane

"So Jane what happend to your eyes and your face?"

"I ran into my door."

Lindsay took the arm of Jane and remove the sleeve

"And how did you do that ?"

Jane just stared at the table

"Jane, We found your DNA on the corpse of Mr. Shore. What happened?"

While Lindsay was questionning the suspect, Danny and Flack watched. After few minutes of silence between them, Flack asked Danny about Lindsay.

"Hey, Danny what's wrong with Lindsay ?"

"Nothing, why?"

"It's just I thought you were, I don't know, close, everytime you talk to her she blushed"

"Well, I don't know..."

In the interrogation room:

"Jane, tell me what happend in the living room?"

"This morning when I got home, he was angry at me I didn't know why, I'm used to all this and, he'd began by yelling at me and then he'd... beat... me" Jane said sobbing.

Flack arrived in the room, and joined Lindsay with the interrogation of Jane.

"Hi, Jane. I'm Detective Flack from NYPD tell me what happend then."

Jane was crying and everything told Lindsay that the suspect wasn't lying, but Lindsay was already too involved.

"Then, he took his belt and hit me with it, and then he let me almost unconscious in the livingroom, and I ...I was pretty sure it wasn't over and I got up with my remaining strength. He returned to the room with his gun, I jumped on him and I don't know how but got the gun away from him and the pointed it at him. He said that he wouldn't do it again, but I knew it was just a lie, like everytime he'd said after beating me. So I put the gun on his temple and without knowing what I was doing, I fired" Jane cried, "I'm so sorry" she kept saying between her sobs and tears.

Lindsay and Flack left her in the interrogation room and joined Danny on the other side of the window.

"What do ya think of her ?" Danny asked

"I think she's innocent and not lying, I know this kind of thing , how the victim reacts..." Lindsay said pausing, remembering some bad moment of her past, "I think it's self defense, negligent homicide.

"Yes but maybe she is faking." Danny said

"No, Danny I'm sure she isn't faking, you can't understand what she is been through, You ... have ...No ... Idea she said leaving with tearful eyes.

"What's wrong with her ?" Flack asked

Danny looked up at his friend and without answering, moving to follow Lindsay, but he was stopped by Flack's hand on his arm.

"Let her cool, it's hard for her because of what happend to Stella... She was pretty... I don't know angry... shocked. "

**_TBC... _**


	7. 7::: Flack the Savior

R&Rs please.

Thanks to support me, you make me want to write and write and write D

Hope you love it

Thanks Snowbear96 who the beta D D

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Chapter 7

Together the headed to Mac's office to close the case, Flack left the CSI office with Jane Bean, Danny went in his office and found Lindsay doing the paperwork on the, now closed, case.

"Hey" Danny said looking at her, wondering what she was feeling.

"Hey yourself" almost snapping at him, not looking him, she couldn't not now, she had too much feeling to deal with.

They did their paperwork not talking to each other, Danny was looking at her, she seems lost in though

Lindsay was trying to burried deep her past , but everytime, she was seeing again and again the belt hitting and hurting her almost naked body, she tried to keep her mind off of this, thinking of what Sheldon said to her yesterday, that put a weak smile on her face, then her mind wandered on Danny , that was a good topic to kept her mind off of her hurting past. She looked up at him, and caught him one more time looking at her.

_Danny, I need you, I need you so much. I need you to hold to me, I need your shoulder to lean on. _

"Lindsay, If you need someone to talk to, about this case, about anything that worries you, I'm here, Lindsay"

She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"I know" and she continued her paperwork. An hour later when she finished,

"Thanks Danny".

"You're welcome. Anytime you need someone to talk to, I'm here you know."

_Yes I know, Danny but I can't talk about that , not until I'm ready and not until you and I are we._

Lindsay just smilled at him in answer. They stared at each other for few minutes not speaking just looking trying to convey everything without words.

**Lindsay, let me be there for you. I want to hold you, I want you to talk to me, to tell me what bothers you. I want to kiss your forehead and make all better for you. **

Their thoughts were broken by Hawkes entering the room.

"Hey, I heard you closed the case, congrats. Lindsay do you want to have lunch with me? I figured that you hadn't eaten yet."

"Yeah, sure Sheldon" she said with a big smile upon her face.

"Mind if I join you?" Danny said, not wanting Sheldon to be alone with Lindsay.

**_I'm coming too Hawkes, I'm not letting you date the women I've fallen for. _**

"Nope, come with us " said Sheldon, looking slightly disspointed.

Sheldon ordered three pizzas for them and they sat in the breakroom around the counter. Lindsay sat in front of her two co-workers, eating her pizza and looking at the view of New York behind them. When she finished eating, she began to ask the guy about their 'love life'.

"The last time we were here, you were talking about me and this imaginary firemen. So your turn guys, you've got someone?"

Danny blushed, **_she couldn't ask that here, now._** Without knowing what he was doing the words slipped out of his mouth.

"I've fallen in love with someone." Danny looked at Sheldon, who had said the same things at same time.

"Well, well, well guys so, who first?"

Sheldon was looking at Danny, and Danny was doing the same, but before they could decide who would begin Flack arrived, he put his hands on Lindsay's shoulders.

"Lindsay, can you come for a walk with me, just a for few minutes? I need to talk to you"

_Don your screwing my plan, you know that!_

"Yeah, sure."

She stood up from the counter, both Danny and Sheldon were looking at Flack like he was their savior.

**_Brother, you saved my life!_**

"OK, I'm ready Don, we can leave these two. Guys I've not finished with you!"


	8. 8::: Interrogation

R & Rs and Read the reviews I let one on the chapter 7 lol!

Snowbear86 thanks so much for the beta ! with got a good timing my friend D

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 8

Lindsay and Flack left the CSI's building and began to walk down the street.

"So, what do you want to talk about ?" Lindsay asked breaking the silence which had settled since they left.

"You" Flack said leading her into a small park.

"Me" Lindsay asked rising an eyebrow

"Sit" he said, in a gentle voice, leading her to the nearest bench

"Well, is this an interrogation, Detective Flack? Because I may need a lawyer."

She said smiling at him.

"You think you need one?" He said, with a huge sexy green on his face.

"OK, let's go, what do you want to know ?"

"You sure you're OK?" his voice filled with concern and care for her, like a big brother.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because of this morning, your outburst, you know you can tell me, Lindsay."

"It's just that with what happened to Stella... I don't know, Danny didn't believe how he couldn't believe her?" She said wanting to keep her secret buried.

"Yes, you know Danny might be used to have women 'faking,'" he said laughing and she joined him.

_Well, women faking with Danny, no way. Man did you see how he is built?_

After a long moment, they stopped laughing, joking and headed back to the CSI's building

"Just one question" Don said, setting his arm around her shoulder

"What's going on between you and Danny?"

_Oh my godness..._

"No...Nothing" she said blushing and babbling.

"Well, you're not a good liar. I think you should call your lawyer" he said smiling.

"OK, I confess. I have feelings for this New York casanova, and I don't know I try to know if it's mutual but well I don't know."

"He isn't a Casanova anymore, since you arrived in New York, you changed his life, Lindsay. I think you are really meant to be together and I hope that he will put two and two together soon."

She smiled at him, they entered the office building and took the elevator upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Lindsay and Flack were outside, Danny and Sheldon were still in the breakroom and Danny finally asked his friend

"So you fell for someone, who is she ?"

"Well, Bro, I can't tell you."

"Come on." he said drinking some of his coke

_**Tell me I want to be sure It's not Lindsay, not my Lindsay. **_

"It's Lindsay"

Danny spat his coke on the table.

"Don't tell me it's Lindsay Monroe."

"Well, it's not her, she is smart come from Montana and worked in the lab with us, sure It's Lindsay Monroe."

Hawkes said beginning with sarcasm and finishing by yelling at him then he left the breakroom letting Danny with his jaw hanging open.

**_TBC..._**


	9. 9::: Thoughts and Actions

R&Rs, please.

Warning: a little bit of nudity.

Thanks to Snowbear96 and for all your reviews D

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__-----------------------------------_**

Chapter 9

Danny left the breakroom and headed to his office trying to find something else to think about other than Lindsay and Sheldon.

_**Oh God, you have to do something before Hawkes ask her out, before he kiss her.**_

He found Lindsay and Flack hugging, she was murmuring something to Flack.

"Thanks, Don, and I promise, I will try to make Danny realise ASAP, that I feel something for him," he hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek.

She left him and joined Danny who was standing in the middle of the lobby. They walked to their office and Danny opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Danny" she said smiling at him

"Paperwork and paperwork, I hate to do that." he said cursing underneath his breath.

"Yes but it's part of the work " she said smiling at him.

They did the paperwork of the differents cases that the James Finley case hadn't allowed them to do. Lindsay felt Danny looking at her for much of the time.

_Danny make a move, please. What are you waiting? I need you, you don't know how I need you._

At 6 p.m, Sheldon knocked on the door and entered the room, he found his two colleagues doing their paperwork.

"Lindsay sorry to disturb you, but after your shift can I talk to you? You finish in half an hour?"

"Yes but I'm on call tonight" she said with confusion in her voice, "I was hoping I could have a good night's sleep but I guess that's not for tonight" she finished.

_**Oh No! Not now. Sheldon, I hate you.**_

Danny was lost in his thoughts, trying to find a way to stop Sheldon telling Lindsay he loved her. Danny realised that he had to face his feelings for her. He realised that he lost time, too much time with his brother, he didn't have a chance to tell him he loved him, and now he was telling him but Louie was unable to hear in the coma. He didn't want to make the same mistake, always pushing the moment away when he would have talk to him and now he didn't want to lose Lindsay too. He didn't want to lose the chance to have a better and happier life with the only women he has ever loved by not saying her how he felt about her.

When Danny woke up from his state of deep thought, he found Lindsay's chair empty, her labcoat was on the back of it, her closed cases were all ordered neatly on her desk.

Danny ran through the lobby and entered the locker room in hurry, he found Lindsay getting her purse.

"Where is the fire, Messer" she said without looking at him.

He approached her trying to put himself together, Lindsay closed her locker door and looked up at Danny. His eyes were dark, filled with lust, love and something that Lindsay couldn't name. He put an arm on her locker, blocking her the exit of the room and he looked in her brown eyes, his heart melting. Danny knew it was the right moment, closing the gap between them, gently pushing her against the lockers and brushed her lips with his. He heard her whimpered with the small contact of their skins. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head, he cupped her cheek with the other hand. He saw in her eyes that she truly wanted the same he kissed her gently, but soon the kisses became passionate, filled with the lust that they kept inside for month. She placed her hand on the back of his head in his hair. When they pulled away for air their gazes locked.

"Lindsay I ..." but he was cut by her lips crushing against his, she moved one of her hands to his back and pulled him closer as she allowed him entrance to her mouth. His tongue entered her tasting her upper lips then he caressed her tongue with his, he moved his hands to her waist resting them on her hips. They pulled away when the need to breath became too much.

"Danny, I " she was stopped by his thumb on her swollen lips, he caressed them wanting more, to taste more of her, but waited for the right moment.

"Lindsay, I've fallen for you." she responded by attacking his lips with her teeth, teasing him with her upper lips against his, and just pulling away when he wanted to catch it. She had heard what she wanted, and she moved her hand from his back to his muscular torso.

"I'm happy you figured out because, I knew that I loved you long ago"

She said and kissed him gently but the again kiss turned pasionnate, Danny moved his hand under her shirt caressing the smooth skin of her stomach, then he began to trail kisses along her jaw, then in her neck. His hands moved up, she moved her back so he was able to put her shirt up,he did it. Lindsay began to placed her hand on the hem of his tight shirt, she began to kiss the spot just behind his ear making him moan.

"You don't know how many time, I cursed you because of your shirt" she said biting his earlobe. he murmured in her ear "why?"

"Because it is incredibly tight, and it just make me want to tare it open to see what's under"

She whispered in his ear, her hands going under the shirt exploring what this shirt never really hid but never actually showed her. Lindsay tried to take it off but just couldn't, Danny took a step back and pulled it off, throwing it on the ground. He then placed a hand on her back pulling her against him, she just rested her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling him on the neck. Lindsay was enjoying the feeling of being safe in his strong arms. He held her, kissing her forehead, smelling the scent of roses from her shampoo, his other hand in her hair caressing her head. Danny began to suck on her earlobe, making Lindsay shiver, she began to scratch her nails on his abs, making him moan and she placed sweet kisses on his chest. He moved the hand he had on her back onto the hook of her bra and took it off. He was now pressed against her now bare breasts, he massaged the knot she had in the back of her neck, while his other hand was resting on the small of her back. She reached for his sweet lips, kissing, nipping. He kissed her, enjoying her being so close to him, feeling skin against skin as she caressed his back up and down.

At this precise moment, Sheldon enterred the room and had to cough to stop the lovers before they did something he didn't want to watch. Sheldon saw that they were half naked but didn't see any intimate parts of Lindsay body because of Danny's arms.

_** TBC...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**So what will happend ? I want your supposition! D **_


	10. 10::: The Bet

**R&Rs **

**Thanks to Snowbear96 for the beta, to everybody who post reviews and support me.**

**Let's go for another, I hope I'll surprised you with this one... **

**At this precise moment, Sheldon enterred the room and had to cough to stop the lovers before they did something he didn't want to watch. Sheldon saw that they were half naked but didn't see any intimate parts of Lindsay body because of Danny's arms.**

"Sorry to disturb you, but Lindsay owed me twenty bucks" he said

Lindsay's face spilt into a huge grin, and restrained her laughter by kissing Danny's shoulder.

"Danny, the money is in my pocket can you, please, give it to Sheldon.'"

"Sure" and with that he moved one of his hand on the pocket and pulled out the money for Hawkes.

"Thanks, Lindsay" Sheldon said leaving.

"Can you explain what's going on?" he asked to Lindsay, who was laughing into his chest.

_Flashback to Yesterday_

_Sheldon sat on the arm of the couch as Lindsay explained her feelings for Danny, what Hammerback had said about Danny's crush and how she had been trying to show him how she felt. She told Sheldon how she was teasing Danny every way she could and waiting for him to make the first move._

_"Maybe I could help you?" Sheldon suggested._

_"How?" she said looking at him with her big brown eyes._

_"I make him believe that I'm interested in you and that I'm going to ask you out, and I assure you that he will kiss you soon."_

_"Yes, it's a good idea." she said looking at him, hoping that it would work because she wasn't able to tease him all day long without feeling exhausted. "I bet 20 bucks that it will take two days for him to admit that he had feelings for me, and for him to kiss me."_

_" I bet on one day" Sheldon said kissing her forehaed "now sleep, Lindsay"_

_He stayed with her until she fell asleep again, Hawkes and Lindsay had become very good friends over time, sometimes he went to her flat and they watched some movies, laughing, drinking beer, and eating pizza. He'd been her big brother, watching over her. The CSI team had been becoming a family for her, since she moved in New York, she had begun a new life here._

"You bet that I was going to make a move after 2 days?"

"You hadn't move when I'd teased you yesterday so I bet that two days was the best solution"

Danny didn't answered because she was right, it was obvious and he din't realise; him, Danny Messer, former ladies man, he pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, while his hands were moving up from her hips to her shoulders.

"Maybe we should put some clothes on before Mac enters this room and find us you know ... naked" he said kissing her on the lips, then on the nose and then on the forehead. They put their clothes on between kisses.

"Lindsay, I drive you home, OK?"

"Sure, maybe we can continue this in my apartment?" she said playing with the hem of his shirt, and kissing him quickly.

"I never knew you were this hot." he said gently, smirking at her.

She left the lockerroom and he follow her, when they left the crime lab building in the garage, he pushed her against his car and kissed her

"I missed your lips" he said placing small pecks on Lindsay's lips between each words.

The ride home was silent, the two were to peoccupied of thinking about what could happend, what nearly happend.

_**Oh my god what am I going to do, Lindsay is such a wonderful person. I can't treat her like the others, I have to take it slow, having sex with her tonight is a bad idea.**_

_My bed is made, my legs are shaved, my place isn't tidy but well we will walk straight to the bedroom he wouldn't notice it._

"Well, my lady, may I take your hand?" he said after the car stopped on the car park beside her flat, and opening the door for her.

" Danny, are you all right?" she said smirking at him and taking his hand to go out of the car, he took her in his strong arms, nuzzling her hair.

He locked his car, and they headed for her apartement, she placed a hand on his stomach and him a hand around her waist and they walked side by side in the building, when she arrived at the door she pressed him against it kissing angrily on the lips, she placed her cold hand under his shirt, sending shiver in Dannys' body.

**How am I going to say no to this hungry woman? **

"Lindsay slow down. Maybe we should go into your apartement and talk about us." he said placing his two hands around her face stroking her cheek with his thumb, looking up his glasses in her brown eyes.

Lindsay took her keys and opened the door, Danny followed her in closed the door and put the chain on. Lindsay took off her jacket and flop down on the couch, Danny stared at her for seconds realising that she hadn't taken too well that he had stopped her before she made love to him against the front door of her apartment.

**_TBC... _**


	11. 11::: The Talk

R&Rs please! Very important to my eyes !

Thanks for the support and Thanks Snowbear96 for the beta and for the support!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Danny went in her apartement and put his jacket on the arm of the couch and sat next to her, she didn't move and didn't look at him, he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Lindsay, look at me" he said with a gentle voice she didn't move.

"Lindsay look at me" he repeated, still with a gentle voice, standing up and sitting on the coffee table facing her, he cupped her face with his hands

"Lindsay, I don't want to screw this up by taking the things too fast, like with the other girls. You aren't like the other girls, I think I'm in with love you and it's new to me, I want to take it slow. I don't deserve you, you're so smart and beautiful, you deserved better but you've given me a chance. I don't want to have sex, I want to make love to you but we need to take it slow. We need time Lindsay," he said stroking her face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, I acted like a little child. I understand you want to take it slow, but don't you dare said again that you don't deserve me Danny." she said and she kissed him on the lips.

"Shall I make dinner, Linds?" he asked when she released his mouth.

"You know how to cook?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice

"Sure" he said, kissing her. He got up and went in the kitchen, trying to find ingredients for a meal.

"I'll go and change into something more comfortable, Danny"

"Sure, Montana."

She headed to her bedroom and selected her clothes, took a quick shower and pulled on short black pants and a white tank-top that didn't leave so much to the imagination. When she returned in the livingroom, she saw Danny in her kitchen, cooking. She grinned at the sight, he hadn't seen her arrive in the room, she walked behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He turned to look at her her and hugged her tightly in return, lifting her up onto the counter. He moved his hands to the small of her back, while the other pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and she kissed him.

"You know if you keep doing that, we wouldn't be able to take it slow" he said smirking.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Being beautiful and smart and incredible sexy in shorts and tank-top" he replied playing with her lips, the same game she had play with his in the lockerroom, pulling away when she wanted to catch his lips.

"Hey, watch over the food , before you set my kitchen on fire," she said before finally catching his lips.

Danny returned to the meal, Lindsay jumped off the counter and returned to the living room, bending over her DVD collection, giving Danny an incredible view of her buttocks.

_**Oh god, she is killing me.**_

"Do you like the view?" she asked without turning to face Danny

_**This girl knows me too well.**_

He smirked, at the thought and moved towards her, she pushed him on the couch, and straddled his hips kissing him, he placed his hands on the small of her back. They broke apart when the need for air became too great, and they looked at each other, knowing that they had to stop. She climbed off him and sat next to him as he put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple again.

"Do you want to watch a film, Danny?"

"Yes, sure, which one?"

"I was thinking of Forrest gump" she said smiling.

"Yeah, love it. I watch it a lot but still like the end," he said with a smile to the beautiful women sat beside him.

"Dinner smells good but if you don't hurry it might burn."

He went in the kitchen, the meal was ready, he collected a plate and served the Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Hey did I have to go grab for myself?" she said looking at the plate he had in his hand

"No, honey, one plate for the two of us, at beginning of a relationship: we share" he said with a grin on his face.

He sat next to her again and they ate while watching the movie. Danny and Lindsay both noticed that Lieutenant Dan Taylor look liked their own Mac Taylor, "what a coincidence" they said in same time and laughed. When it ended Danny moved to leave, kissing Lindsay slowly.

"I have to go home" he said, his accent thick.

He went by the door, but Lindsay grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Don't go" she said, "stay with me."

He turned and looked at her, there was something in her eyes that convinced him to stay, even if he perfectly knew that he just should kiss her and go home.

"Hey, Linds."

"I just want you to sleep here tonight, nothing more," she said snuggling in his chest

"OK Honey" he said and with that she took his hand and leaded him in her bedroom. She sat on her bed and looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"Nope you're just so incredibly wonderful Danny, and I can't believe you chose me." He bent and kissed her, then he pulled away .

"Can I use your bathroom."

"Sure."

She stripped to her panties and kept her top on, she slipped under her sheet hugging her pillow. When two bare feet returned to the room, she looked up at him and he was just in his boxers. He approached the bed and slipped under the sheets, lying next to Lindsay. She turned to face him, and he kissed her.

"Thanks for staying with me, Danny" she said slowly .

"I will never leave you alone if you don't want me too," he said kissing her forehead, she snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest, kissing it. They fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Where am I?" she looked around and saw that she was alone in a bed. She continued to look around and someone familiar enterred the room, he looked down at her then began to punch her in the face. He tore her clothes and began to hit her with his belt , she felt dizzy, she couldn't look at him, it hurt like hell, she wanted to hit him to make it stop, to scream at him but couldn't.

_TBC... _


	12. 12::: Help Me

I don't own them and blah blah blah I'm just playing with them.

Thanks for your support Special Thanks to Snowbear 96

Read and Reviews welcome tell me how you feel about it

* * *

"Where am I?" she looked around and saw that she was alone in a bed. She continued to look around and someone familiar enterred the room, he looked down at her then began to punch her in the face. He tore her clothes and began to hit her with his belt , she felt dizzy, she couldn't look at him, it hurt like hell, she wanted to hit him to make it stop, to scream at him but couldn't. She tried to get away but he leant all his weight on her.

"Stay still, honey. It it will hurt more if you move, you deserve this." He said, hitting her again in the stomach. He pressed his body against hers and she knew he wasn't just going to hit her. Lindsay began to really panic now.

"James, stop it! Stop!" she screamed

Lindsay awoke sweating, and screaming "James",

Danny woke up and realised that it was because of Lindsay, she was sat in the middle of the bed, shaking, sobbing. He moved behind her and carefully took her in his arms, she was cried harder and he rubbed her arms,

"Shhhh it's gonna be OK, Linds, I'm here"

He held her as she cried herself back to sleep. He put her back to bed and kissed her forehead, mentally asking himself questions. _When did Lindsay's nightmares begin? What were they about?_ He knew that the case had goten on her but didn't know that she'd been so affected by it.

The Morning After

The alarm clock buzzed, Danny turned it off quickly leaving Lindsay to sleep; he made coffee and took a shower. He returned to the bedroom, finding Lindsay still asleep. He kissed her cheek and whispered,

"Wake up, honey."

She grumbled and tried to pull the covers over her head. Danny pulled them back down and kissed her lips, the same gentle kiss as the day before. Lindsay opened her eyes and looked at him, she moved her hands to his head and pulled him back for a deep kiss.

"That's a good way to wake up."

He left the room with a smile and the promise of coffee, she followed him into the kitchen a few minutes later still dressed in her pajamas and her hair messy. He stared at her as he finished his coffee, she approached the counter where he was standing kissing him on the cheek and placing an arm around his waist as Danny continued to stare at her.

"Stop to staring at me, Danny, I know I look like shit the morning."

"You're beautiful, honey... I'm just asking thinking."

She looked at him confused not knowing where this would lead.

"Last night, Linds. You had a nightmare you screamed "stop it James,"" when Danny said James, he expected an obvious reaction but there was not one.

"Linds, you have to tell me why the case got to so much, you have to talk about it , you can't keep this inside of you."

She looked up at him and snuggled against his chest,

"I'm here, Lindsay if you need me, I'm here."

She smiled up at him, with her tearful eyes,

"I will be here for you Lindsay, if you need me I will be here. Just like yesterday, to hold you and to reassured you."

She sat on a stool, ate some eggs and drank coffee. Then she began to tidy the table nervously, Danny went beside her and stopped her hands with his, he kissed her head and said

"I'll clean up, take a shower."

Lindsay turned to face him and she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I think that I won't let you get away. You're the perfect man, you cook, you clean up," she said and kissed him again.

"Oh no, I'm far from perfect, I'm just doing my share,"

he said and she looked at him and grin, he kissed her. She went in the bathroom, and striped, climbed into the shower, turning on the water, letting the tears be washed away, the scene replaying on and on in her head.

After 15 minutes, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel she dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her small frame. She looked at her reflection in the miror and saw that her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She went in her bedroom and searched for clothes and underwear, once she'd found some Lindsay let the towel drop. Danny entered her bedroom at that moment and she turned hiding her lower body. Danny excused himself and turned away, she approached Danny and grabbed his hand. He turned and she pressed herself against him just to find comfort. He held her close, placing his hands on the small of her bear back. He kissed her temple, and whispered comforting words to her. She wasn't able to say out loud to him what she'd been thought, but she knew that he would be there that he'll be there every time she needed him. After a long time in his arms, she pulled away and moved to get dressed. Danny just stared at her body, his head on the doorframe. He said, with a sigh

"You're so beautiful,"

she turned to him with her panties and trousers on.

"Can you help me with this?" she said hanging her bra on a finger.

He enterred the bedroom and rest his head on her shoulder, placing his hands around her waist, he kissed her neck, she put the bra on at the front and Danny moved his hands to her back to lock it. She turned and hugged him tightly embrace,

"I think i could spent the rest of my life with you just like that"

he said, she looked up at him with a grin on her face, saying happily that she felt the same about him and he kissed her smiling.

TBC...


	13. 13::: Youknowwho

Well The chapter 13 is online Don't forget the reviews )

Thanks for your support to everybody who read and tell me what they think about it.

Thanks to Snowbear96

I watched the episode of CSI NY , the season 3, episode 3 is so heartbreaking !

I would put my idea of Lindsay's past in few chapters ...

* * *

Lindsay and Danny went to the CSI office with Danny's SVU, Lindsay entered the building while Danny was buying coffee at the Starbucks next door. She entered the breakroom and found Sheldon drinking his coffee.

"You look tired and I know what keep you awake all night long." he said.

She went to the counter pouring herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip of it and looked at Shel who was staring at her.

"you don't" she simply said and sat on a stool.

"You are trying to say that, what you two began in the lockerroom, didn't happen, I'm not a fool."

"No you aren't, but Danny wants to take the things slow and I understand even if I don't agree."

"Danny resisted you, he kept his hands off of you... wow... Sure he didn't want to screw the things up with you, and well I kinda agree with him. You're mean to be together, he don't want to lose you."

"Me too. ... Can you explain to me why you're agreeing with him ?"

He stood up, kissed Lindsay on the cheek and said:

"What I saw yesterday had sufficed me, and the next time I saw you in that Eve outfit can wait."

She just smiled at his comment, drinking her coffee. Danny entered the breakroom, and came just next her, nuzzling in her hair. She moaned and whispered

"Danny stop, if someone see us..."

she was stopped by Danny's mouth on her neck, he trailed kisses along her bare shoulder.

"Danny"

she said trying to stopped him but the husky voice, she was using encouraged him to go further, she can't stop the moan to escape her lips. Danny closed the gap between them pressing himself against her back, his breath warming her cheek and the junction of her neck and shoulder. When he moved away the warmth was replaced by the cool air. She turned and stared at him he was against the counter, with his arms stretched allowing him to lean the small of his back against the counter, revelling in the sight of his muscles. She smiled and left the breakroom, finding Don in the lobby.

"Hey, Linds" he said hugging her, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, you? she said after he released her.

"Oh tired I worked all night long and I've been call here by Hawkes, he has a perp who isn't being very cooperative."

"Poor Don" she said walking through the lobby with him.

"What about you-know-who?" He asked, trying to work of if she and Danny were ready to deal with their feelings.

"You want to talk about Voldemort?" she said grinning at him and leaving a confused Don in the lobby.

Lindsay had almost sat down when her pager beeped, Mac wanted her. She joined him in his office then followed him to their crime scene.

During the journey, Lindsay thought of Danny, he maybe he's the man to make her forget her past. He must the one for her, she tries to push away the thought that maybe he will betray her like the others had previously. She thought that he wasn't just the though guy, the ladies man he had the reputation to be. Even more so he was a great CSI and cop, a great co-worker and friend, who could be romantic, loving and caring.

Danny spent the day thinking about Lindsay's nightmares and decided not to leave her alone that night, to make sure she didn't handle it alone. He knew what nightmares could do, since Louie had been beaten and was in the coma Danny had found himself waking up in the middle of the night, sweating. He had always dreamt of the same thing, his brother being killed in front of his eyes by Sonny Sassonne and then all the people he loved had been killed the same way and he had to examine them and the evidence trying desperately to prove it was Sonny but never finding enough evidence.

Don had found Danny in intense thought in the breakroom near midnight.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said, rousing Danny from his state.

"What?" he asked

"Who is the girl, that's making your brain overheat, bro?"

"Lindsay" her name slipped out before he knew it, he looked at Don with a horrified expression.

"Come on man, it's ok I already know about the two of you."

"You know?"

"Sure, I can see how you look at her"

"Yeah, so you know that since yesterday we are a couple, and all the stuff that I wanted to take it slow. I don't want to screw things up with her. I think I love her, and for the first time I didn't have to flee in the morning. I can stay with her in my arms forever. I love her and I'm waiting for the right moment to tell her."

Don didn't answered he looked at Danny trying to understand what he had just said

"You two are together ?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice

"Yeah sure, Don't make the one who didn't know, Don."

"Well I didn't know When I said that I knew about you two, I was talking about your feelings about her not about commitment."

Danny's jaw dropped open he'd made a big mistake, because If Flack knew everybody would know, in two days or less. Both he and Lindsay didn't want to ruin things the things between them, by telling their friends and co-workers. Sure Sheldon was aware, but they had known that he was able to keep his mouth shut and be discreet but Flack was just a huge gossip and couldn't.

* * *

R&Rs

Sorry but Chapter 14 won't be online immediately I have to write it and to make it beta )


	14. 14::: Dinner

Thanks to ShizukuChan ; Snowbear96 for the beta for their support and beta

Sorry for the delay but My beta- reader and myself are in our last year of High School nad it means a lot of works and exams

it's the Chapter 14 Hope you will enjoy it

If you put a lot of reviews I will make the M rated version of this chapter !! So Read & Reviews !!!!!

* * *

Chapter 14 

One month and many dates later, Danny had spent most of his night at Lindsay's but he was still waiting for the right moment to make love with her. It was really hard for him to keep himself from having his way with her but he wanted to convince her, his feelings were there, truly and deeply in his heart.

Finally he decided that the right moment had come, he made use of his day-off to plan a very romantic way for their first "night".

He wanted to let her relax from her hard day of work with a hot scented bath. And then, he wanted to cook his favourite dish to lead them to THE moment. All afternoon, he put scented candles everywhere in the apartment, especially in the bathroom, bedroom and on the table for his quiet dinner with Lindsay. He then prepared his dish, which consisted of marinade salmon on a bed of spaghetti with olive oil, basilica, and pesto. When he finished cooking and preparing everything, he received a phone call from Lindsay who was leaving the lab and on the way to his apartment. So Danny rushed for the matches to light all the candles, and especially to run the bath.

He went to his bedroom to make sure everything was okay, that socks didn't lie under the bed, that the sheets were clean (for the first night of Lindsay in his flat - she had always preferred to stay at hers). She arrived, and he sped up to not make her wait. He opened the door; his head resting on the doorframe, with his "now-famous" grin on his face and said in a very husky voice "Hello".

She hugged him and then kissed him, she had been wanting to do it all day long but he hadn't been there. And even if he had worked with her that day, they couldn't have kissed because their relationship was still a secret for the others, except for Hawkes and Flack.

When they pulled away for breath, he closed the door and took her purse and jacket.

"I missed you" she said setting her arms around his neck and placing her forehead against his, she looked into his big blue eyes and then kissed his nose.

"How was your day?" Danny asked.

"Pretty tiring, I had to watch the video tapes of a bodega which had been the scene of two homicides and a robbery."

"If you're tired and since you're in my apartment, I suggest you go to my bathroom and you take a long hot bath."

"Oh thanks God, Danny I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you, too, Lindsay."

He had said it. He had said that he loved her, something he had never said to anyone before and would never say to anyone else than his Montana.

She headed to his bathroom leading him by his hand, and when she pushed the door she realized that Danny had prepared everything for her. She turned and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes. He had done everything she wasn't expecting from a man anymore after what had happened to her, he was romantic, a thing you wouldn't imagine when you see him.

She looked into his cobalt eyes and kissed him. He placed his hands around her waist; she placed her hands around his face caressing his shaven cheek with her thumb. She deepened the kiss. Her tongue asked for entrance by sucking on his lips, he allowed her tongue to penetrate his mouth; she caressed his tongue with hers. Then she moved her hand to the top of his shirt and began undoing the buttons, but Danny stopped her with his hands.

"Nuhaha" he said pulling her away.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want it, Danny." She said with a very husky voice that could make him lose his mind in a second.

"No, but I want you to relax, take a long bath while I take a look at what I prepared for dinner."

She kissed him and he left the room, while she got rid of her clothes. She stepped into the hot bath and the scent of it made her relax. She looked around and saw that Danny had picked up different of her items and put them in his bathroom, she noticed that he had brought one of her dresses, a black bare-shoulders-dress. She smiled at the thought that he was preparing dinner for them.

Half an hour later, she got out of the bath and Danny entered the bathroom at that moment. He took a towel and wrapped Lindsay in, kissing her neck and smelling her hair, enlacing her in his strong arms. "I love you" she said turning and facing him. She kissed him and let the towel fall to the floor. Danny caressed her back and the small of her back, resting his hand just above her buttocks; he was lost in the chocolate of her eyes. Caressing her peach skin and pressing himself against her, he kissed her and then searched for her dress. She fumbled in the pile of fresh clothing and took out a pair of panties; she put it on while Danny was drowning in her beauty.

"Messer, you sure you don't want me to stay naked, we could maybe…." She said raising her eyebrows.

"I have prepared dinner, Miss Monroe, but I'm sure I will get back to your offer for dessert…" he said placing his hand around her back while she was still half naked in his bathroom.

"You should put your dress on my sweetheart. Dinner is ready."

She looked at herself in the mirror; she arranged her curls drying them with the towel. She then put the dress on, which hugged her curves perfectly with a huge décolleté, and revealing her perfect calves.

She entered the room bare foot, and Danny was stunned, he came and took her hand. He guided her to the chair opposite to his, he acted like the perfect gentleman. He went to the kitchen and brought back the dinner, placing it in the middle of the table. He went to the stereo to put some music on. He had chosen some slow music to go with the romantic dinner.

They ate looking each other in the eyes, they talked about work, about their lives, and about the marvellous month they had spent together. Danny got up and put the rest of the meal back into the kitchen. When he came back he took Lindsay's hand to help her up and took her in his arms, he inhaled her intoxicating scent of roses. He set his hand around her waist and stroked her back with the tip of his fingers; she placed her hand around his neck looking directly into his eyes. He kissed her nose and then her lips, the kiss was soft and gentle.

The new track began; it was "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye. Lindsay deepened the kiss, it wasn't gentle anymore, it was about need, lust. Danny held her tighter, never wanting to let her go away. She moaned because of the feelings that went through her. She placed her hand around his waist, pressing him against her.

Oh- I need your lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
Now it's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I need a sexual healing, sexual healing  
And makes me feel so fine  
And helps to release the mind  
Sexual healing, is good for me  
Sexual healing is something that's very good for me

Whenever these blue teardrops are falling  
Oh no - and my emotional stability is leaving me  
There is something I can do  
Oh- I can get on the telephone and call you up baby  
Darling, I know you'll be there to relieve me  
The love you give to me will free me  
And if you don't know the things you're dealing  
Oh- I can tell you darling, oh it's sexual healing  
Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up  
Let's make love tonight  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up  
'Cause you do it right

Lindsay and Danny were completely lost kissing each other, walking through the living room searching for a surface to be on or against. They entered Danny's bedroom, he closed the door and pressed her against the wall…

TBC…

* * *

I remind you that a lot of reviews Chapter 14 M rated 

Chapter 15 which is already beta !

* * *

Ps: I eventually finished Chapter 14M and I put it in the proper section under the name **Fighting Feelings and Finding Love -- Hot bits** Hope you will like it, and Maybe I will try to do others chapter M-rated but I can't promise 


	15. 15::: Telling Mac

Ok another one

I'm trying to write faster but unfortunately I've got another story to write )

R&Rs

I don't own them

* * *

Lindsay and Danny had been together for 3 months now, and nobody knew except for Sheldon and Flack.

Lindsay had - by the grace of God - kept Flack's mouth shut. A million times Danny had asked her how, but she always said that it was a secret.

They had reached a certain point of their relationship by now though and thought it was time to tell everybody about them, because they were tired of hiding the fact that they came together every morning and that they left together every evening.

They wanted things to become official. Danny wanted to ask Lindsay to move in with him and become a real couple but first he wanted everybody to know that they were happy together, he wanted to tell his boss and friends.

Danny and Lindsay had come to the agreement that even if Mac, Stella, and their others co-workers knew about them, they had to keep it professional at work. It was something frightening for Danny, because they would be together in front of everyone and he would not be able to tease her like he always had because it wouldn't be innocent anymore, it would have a meaning.

"Baby, you ready to go?" she asked Danny, who was still in the bathroom, from her kitchen.

He came out with his shirt in his hand. He went behind her and inhaled her delicious scent, whispering "sure" and sending shivers down Lindsay's spine. She turned to face him, his naked chest pressing against her. She kissed him tenderly placing her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beating, feeling his perfect muscles under her fingers, enjoying the feel of his heated skin. He placed his arms around her small waist playing with the hem of her shirt and tickling the small of her back.

"We have to go, Danny" she said breathing heavily, distracted by his breath on her ear and his hands on her. Then the heat disappeared and he took her hand, leading her to the door.

In the car, they talked about how they wanted to tell their friends. Danny suggested they entered the labs holding each others hands, but Lindsay wasn't OK with his idea, she wanted to tell Mac first, she wanted to be sure that it wasn't a problem for their boss to have two of his CSIs dating each other.

"Danny, we should tell Mac first, he is our boss and if he doesn't want us .."

"Lindsay, he has no other choice. As if he could decide for us who we should date. He can't say anything about US."

"You know what I mean Danny. If he didn't agree with our relationship, you know, he might decide to send me to Miami, Vegas or Boston."

"He wouldn't do that, I assure you, he knows that I'm nothing without you. He has seen our chemistry, he knows I work better when I'm with you." He said patting her thigh.

Danny put his car in the garage and went to open Lindsay's door. He helped her out of the SUV and backed her against the car, kissing her. She smiled against his soft lips.

"I hope you're right" she said stroking his arm and hugging him. "Let's go" he said and they went to the lift. They looked at each other and Danny was very happy to tell Mac, he loved his secret relationship with Lindsay but he wanted everybody to know about them. He could see in Lindsay's eyes though that she was a little afraid of telling the others.

When they arrived at the CSI lab, they headed to Mac's office, Lindsay knocked on the door and waited for Mac's answer. She was very anxious and her hands were slightly shaking.

"It's gonna be OK Lindsay"

"Yeah come in" Mac said calmly.

Lindsay and Danny pushed the door open and closed it behind them.

"What brings you two here" Mac said with a friendly smile on his face, looking up at them.

Lindsay was twisting her fingers, Danny had to make her stop. He took one of her hands entwining their fingers and looked at Mac.

"Mac, Lindsay and I are together. It's been 3 months now, we wanted to keep it secret first but we reached a certain point in our relationship and we wanted to share it with the lab." He said feeling Lindsay relaxing a little bit. Mac looked at them and gave them a smile.

"I'm happy for you but you two know that you have to keep that out of the lab." He said with his usual calm voice

"Yes, sure" Lindsay said, who was now relaxed.

They headed out of the door, Lindsay went first. Danny was still looking at Mac.

"Danny can you stay here, I have something to tell you."

Lindsay left the office looking back at her boss and at her boyfriend.

* * *

_AN: When the tears come streaming down your face_

_ When you lose something you can't replace_

_ When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_ Could it be worse?_

**_Coldplay_**

****

**_I love you grandpa I missed you so much, why did you go away grandma need you. We all need you._**

**_I love you , I will remenber you _**

**_Rest in Peace. _**


	16. 16::: Mac's lecture

Hey I'm back with another chapter sorry I have to write faster but i have an other story on its way "doubts".

I'm writing Chapter 17 , and the chapter 14 M

I wanted to write the revelation of Lindsay's past before Eps 12 but unfortunately it's seems impossible !! I keep trying .

R&Rs please you will make my day with reviews!!!

* * *

Chapter 16

After Lindsay left, he looked back at his boss.

"Danny, sit down. We need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. About what?" Danny said, sitting down in front on his boss.

"About you dating one of my CSIs. I wanted to be clear with you, you can't play with her, she isn't like your other girlfriends. She is more than that, and she is one of mine, and she is your co-worker. Don't hurt her. Did I make myself clear, Danny?" Mac said.

"Like crystal" Danny said, very angry about his boss and his distrust.

Danny left Mac's office pissed off, he entered his office. Lindsay wasn't there, but he wanted her to be there to hug him.

The person he considered his father didn't trust him. Mac hadn't noticed how his secret relationship with Lindsay had changed him, that he had grown up.

He went to the breakroom trying to find Lindsay. He couldn't find her, so he decided to call her.

"_Monroe." _

"Lindsay, Where are you?" he asked, still angry.

"_Hey, what's wrong with you?"_

"Sorry, I just wanted to know where you are."

"_I'm at a crime scene with Stella and Flack." _

"Ok, I need you."

"_Yep, me too. What did Mac tell you?"_

"Nothing important. I love you, Lindsay."

"_I love you too."_

When Lindsay hung up she got a smirk from Flack who knew who had called her.

Danny returned to his office and saw the mess on his desk. He decided to get everything into some order and do the paperwork while he didn't have any case to resolve.

Lindsay went back to the lab after two hours of processing. She found her boyfriend slightly bored by what he was doing.

She sat down in front of him and smiled at the fact that he didn't react to her presence. He seemed to be really into what he was doing, she ran her foot up and down his legs.

"Hey" he said in a monotone voice without even looking at her.

"Danny, what's wrong with you?" she said preoccupied by his behaviour .

"Nothing" he muttered.

She got up and kneeled down beside Danny, she made him look at her.

"Danny. Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said trying not to look into her chocolate eyes.

"How can I believe you if you don't look at me." she said.

"Mac…. He doesn't trust my feelings for you, he thinks that you deserve better than me, and maybe he is right" he said, very moved and angry at the same time because of what Mac had said to him.

"Don't you dare saying that you don't deserve me, Danny" she said, approaching his lips with hers and kissing him lightly, then she hugged him.

"I love you" he whispered.

She broke away from him and looked into his eyes. She could see that what Mac had said to him had hurt him deeply.

"I consider him a father…. ", he paused, "I thought that he would be happy for us… but he just thinks that I'm playing with you … I'm not, I love you. He doesn't know me as well as I thought. But it doesn't matter now, he is just my boss."

Lindsay looked at him and caressed his cheek.

"You know it's wrong, he isn't just your boss, let him see that he made a mistake."

"You're right" ha said kissing her again. He stood up, helping Lindsay to do the same.

He ran a hand through her hair, "you're so smart and beautiful." He kissed her after having put a strand of her hair behind her ear .

When they broke apart she took his hand and led him towards the breakroom.

"Let's tell the others."


	17. 17::: Gossip

Hey sorry for the delay

I'm working on a prompt for a challenge so it took all my time.

I have to write the chapter 18 I already have the chapter 19 and 20 ...

Read and Reviews

Thanks to everybody , Shizukuchan, Snowbear 96

* * *

Chapter 17

Danny and Lindsay entered the breakroom where Sheldon Stella and Adam were talking about their case. Adam was rambling about the strange result he had found.

"Hey Danny, Lindsay. How are you?" Stella said jumping at the chance to change the topic of the discussion.

"Fine" they said in unison, then looked at each other thinking they completed each other so well.

Stella smiled at them and Danny decided to take charge, knowing that Lindsay was too bashful at this moment to say anything.

"We've come to tell you something. We're together, Lindsay and I. " he said taking Lindsay's hand in his.

**_Mac thinks Lindsay is just a fling, what the fuck?? I thought he had a higher opinion of me. _**He couldn't help but thinking about what had happened earlier while he was talking to Stella.

Lindsay saw the uneasiness appearing on Danny's features.

She placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. She knew he was thinking about Mac's speech. She moved her other hand to his neck and kissed him, a soft kiss on his lips to make him forget. Danny didn't let her go and kissed her eagerly letting his anger go away. He placed his hand in her hair and pushed a strand away from her face.

The sound of cheers reappeared, Danny and Lindsay came back form their world and looked at Sheldon who was smiling like the cat who ate the mouse. Danny kept Lindsay in his strong embrace, her back against his chest. He kissed her hair, and smiled when he saw that Stella had tears in her eyes.

"You happy? You made me cry." She said getting up to hug them both.

She hugged Lindsay whispering to her "you're one lucky girl." Lindsay giggled.

Then Sheldon took her in his arm saying he was happy for them both.

Adam was just standing there speechless, not knowing where he was.

"When did this relationship start?" Stella asked.

"About three months ago", Lindsay said while playing with her fingers, she feared to be judged by the others.

Danny took her hand, intertwined their fingers and smiled at her, placing a soft peck on her lips.

"We didn't tell you sooner because we wanted to show you that we were able to stay professional, and to be sure it worked out."

"I'm happy for you two, I was upset to see you always flirting, but not seeing that you were meant for each other." Stella said.

"I have to tell Flack" Stella said taking her cellphone and searching through the repertory for Flack's number.

"He already knows" Sheldon said laughing.

"How? And what's so funny, Doc? " Stella asked him.

Lindsay and Danny were laughing too, looking at the older CSI.

"I find this funny because you and Flack are huge gossip talkers, and sometimes when I walk by you two I wonder if we're still at high school." Sheldon said with a huge smile on his face, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"And Flack already knows like I knew before everybody, because I helped set up these two, and when they were finally together someone", he looked at Danny, "let it slip that he was with Lindsay."

"It's not my fault, it was an honest misunderstanding" Danny said, holding his hands up and looking at Stella, Lindsay and Hawkes.

The three of them looked at Danny and busted out laughing.

* * *

R&Rs

to all of you , I wanted to thank you each one ... all the glitters, melissouza, saturn 567, rengin, chili-peppers, chelliyah, oddie33325 ,my sparkle, dddynamite ... everybody...


	18. 18::: Cheating?

_AN: a Lot of things to tell you , First: I love you guys you rock thanks so much ( Special thanks to Snowbear96 and Shizukuchan for supporting me give me advise and beta me) _

_Second: Happy holidays , Merry Christmas and Happy New Year  
_

_Third: I've made a big mistake with chapter 19 I erase it I'm trying to find it or to re write it !!_

_You know Read and Reviews .. thanks _

* * *

Danny and Lindsay had been together for four months now, they were very thrilled about how their relationship was going. 

"Baby how are you?" Danny said jumping on the bed, awaking Lindsay.

Sometimes he could be someone very tender, cuddling with her, whispering soft words in her ear to wake her up, and sometimes he was just a big kid bouncing around until she threw her pillow against his head.

"Danny, please stop." She said taking his arm, asking him to hug her.

"Sorry , Lindsay." Danny took her in his arm, rolling them over the bed, making her chuckle. When he stopped she was on top of him, her hair messy. Danny studied her, she was so beautiful. He rearranged her hair and kissed her, taking all his time to savour her, her lips.

Thirty minutes later, after taking a shower together and a quick breakfast, they headed to the CSI office taking the subway.

Danny let Lindsay take the seat and he stayed up watching all the people in the compartment.

Lindsay watched this man she loved so much, who she never thought she would be with. She'd been living four ecstatic months with him, Danny had very different sides, the childish one, the tough CSI and cop, the romantic guy, and there just in front of her she saw the player Danny Messer.

There on the subway she was watching her boyfriend glancing at a tall brown haired leggy chick who had a dumb smile patched on her face.

He wasn't even looking at her, he couldn't get his eyes off of this brown big breast girl, Lindsay let the jealousy and the rage take her over. She observed him and he seemed lost watching, how could he? They had agreed to have an exclusive relationship, she really thought that he was the good one, that they were meant for each other, and she thought he had changed. But no, he was still the same, Danny Messer, womaniser of New York City. She was so upset with him, she was so upset with herself to have let her guard down, to have trusted him. And there he was almost undressing this chick with his eyes.

She was so upset but not yet heartbroken, because maybe he would have a good explanation, or maybe it was her who was overreacting, it was just a girl.

She wondered why she was so upset about that, because she knew Danny always preferred the good looking girl and she wasn't this kind of girl at all, she was just a girl from the country, not good looking, that's what she was thinking, and she wondered why on earth Danny had fallen in love with her.

When the train stopped, she was still lost in her thoughts, turning the problem over and over again, trying to find an explanation for Danny's behaviour, for his choice of girl.

"Earth to Lindsay," Danny said interrupting the flow of thoughts in Lindsay's brain.

She looked up at him, not taking his hand she went out of the subway station and walked down the street to the police station. Danny ran to follow her but gave up as he noticed that she was walking as if she was really upset, but why? What had he done wrong?

Lindsay arrived at the office still furious at Danny, could he be unfaithful? Could he still be Danny Messer the player, or was it her who was overreacting or maybe even jealous, but why was he actually with her?

Hawkes arrived and saw that she was on auto pilot.

"Penny for your thoughts," she didn't answer him. He placed himself in front of her waving with his hand to make her stop walking, but she didn't, she was too concentrated thinking about Danny's behaviour, about this random girl in the subway. She only stopped when she was flushed against Sheldon's chest.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

"I've noticed, it's been like 10 minutes that I'm talking to you, looking like a clown."

"Sorry, you wanted something?"

"Yep, come with me for a case and in the car we are going to talk about whatever is making you a zombie."

Lindsay just mumbled and followed him to the car.

Sheldon sat and taking the car out of the parking lot, began the difficult task of making Lindsay talk.

"Okay spill."

"No. Sorry Shel, but it's personal."

"Lindsay, something is bugging you, and you can tell me Linds, talk to me." He said with his most soothing voice.

"Nope, sorry Shel, you mean a lot to me but I can't tell you."

"Linds…" he said in his most worried tone.

"It's … Danny … He might be cheating on me. It's just that this morning, on the subway he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at this girl and seducing her."

"No way, Danny is head over heels about you Linds."

"You didn't see him Shel, why would Danny stay in a complex relationship instead of being in a lot of flings with lots of women looking better than me?"

"Lindsay you made him change, he is a grown man now, he was searching for a true relationship, one that would last, and he found you. And don't you dare saying that you aren't beautiful, you're very very beautiful to a lot of CSIs and cops of New York."

"I don't know Shel," she said looking through the window. Maybe he was right, she was overreacting.

Danny stayed at his office all day long, closing cases, doing the paperwork he hadn't wanted to do for a long time, and when he saw the piles of files he immediately regretted to have delayed all this stuff. He was thinking of Lindsay, he didn't know what he had done wrong, maybe he had seemed distant in the subway, but his mind was full of ideas about how to tell her.

**TBC... **

* * *

**What the hell is he going to say to Lindsay ? Have an Idea ... Reviews ...**

**Do you like it ?**

* * *

**Ps: I have add the Chapter 14M in the M-rated Section, hope you will get a look at it , sorry for the delay. **


	19. 19::: Trust

Thanks to people who read, reviews, support me , advise me , beta me .

Disclaimers: I do not own them, just playing!

Here comes Chapter 19, I have the Two next written and beta already :) (I don't write the eps in the common order lol)

Hope you enjoy it , and as soon as I got fews ReviewS , I will try to post the following one.

**Important: don't forget that I've Written the Chapter 14M available under the name of Fighting F& Finding L Hot bits in the proper section. **

* * *

:

Danny had tried to find Lindsay all day long but she was hiding from him, and after the episode of this morning he didn't know how to react about her outburst, her weird behaviour. He decided to wait for her to make the first step. He went to his apartment trying to find something to do, not to think about Lindsay, but everything reminded him of her, her items in his bathroom and the smell on his bed, the covers, the pillows. Everything seemed to be screaming "Lindsay" to him.

Lindsay found herself, she had to, with all the emotions boiling inside her she was just fearing the time everything would explode. She turned off the TV, left the empty pot on the coffee table and went to bed. She took off her clothes, put on a nightgown and slipped inside her bed. She was still crying, hugging her pillow, which was smelling like Danny, but she didn't care that she needed him. She didn't know what had really happened this morning, she wasn't sure of anything. But she couldn't persuade herself to call him, because she had behaved very badly towards him, not telling him what was wrong, but mostly because she hadn't trusted him.

Danny tried to find sleep but he couldn't without Lindsay cuddling against him, he just couldn't. He got up, put on his jeans, a T-shirt, a pair of shoes, grabbed his key and left his flat. He went to his car and drove to Lindsay's. 30 minutes later he was in front of her building, he didn't know what to tell her, he didn't know what to say exactly, but he knew that when he would be in front of her, he would know, because he didn't want to lose her because of a thing that might just be a misunderstanding.

He entered the building with the spare key Lindsay had given him months ago, he arrived at her door, took a deep breath and entered the flat, he knew he should have called her or rang the doorbell and not entered her apartment like that, but she might have pushed him away if he had done so.

He closed the door behind him and locked it, then he put his key on the coffee table where he saw a pot of ice cream. He immediately knew that Lindsay felt depressed, because she wasn't the kind of girl eating ice cream on the couch, or even less the kind of girl leaving an empty pot on the coffee table. He went to the doorframe and watched her, she was crying, he could see it from the jerking of her body, and he felt that his heart was almost ripped out of his chest. He hated to see her cry, to see her cry because of him.

Lindsay couldn't control the sobs, she had to cry. She had trusted him and maybe he was unfaithful. She couldn't believe she had let herself be tricked one more time, she thought that he was the one and she thought she deserved it with what had happened earlier in her love life.

Danny couldn't help it, he had to find out what wasn't alright, he had to help her dealing with what seemed to be a problem in their relationship. He went beside her and sat down on the bed, he took her in his arms before she could react. When she was aware that it was Danny, she relaxed. She couldn't push him away, because she knew she needed him right now.

He rocked her back while she was still crying, and told her soothing words.

After a dozen of minutes he looked at her, she had stopped crying, and she had puffy eyes, but she was still the most beautiful woman for him. She seemed to be slowly finding sleep in his arms, and he stayed with her like that for almost an hour. Then he lay her in the bed and watched her sleeping, undressing himself slowly and taking his place beside her. Sleepy Lindsay immediately snuggled up to him, and Danny wrapped his arms around her waist to protect her.

Lindsay felt the sharp pain in her side again, a knife being plunged between her ribs. She tried to breathe but she chocked, she was out of breath. She couldn't believe it, he had stabbed her, he was still hitting her in the jaw and she knew that it was most probably broken.

She woke up screaming, fighting the pain, but the pain wasn't physically there, just in her mind. She was sweating, she felt a hand around her waist and one around her shoulders, she got away from those hands, but when she saw that is was only Danny she relaxed a bit.

"Danny, what are you doing here? " she asked sounding more welcoming that she really was, because Lindsay was still half asleep and half panting from her awful dream.

"I came here, I couldn't sleep alone, I wanted to know what was wrong - what did I do wrong Lindsay? I love you, and I couldn't let the things go like that. I came here to talk you, but when I arrived you were crying. I took you in my arms and you eased up and eventually found sleep."

"Danny, you should go home, I don't want to talk to you. I just wanted to be alone," she said to him not really angry, just saying it, but not very convinced that he would do what she was asking him to do.

"No, I'm not going away without talking about it, because you're the most important thing in my eyes Lindsay. And something is bothering you Lindsay, we are a couple, and we talk when something is wrong so we can resolve it. You were crying, you woke up screaming, so don't tell me there's nothing," he said.

"I am the most important thing for you? Don't say that Danny, that's so wrong. With what happened in the subway this morning, stop pretending that you love me."

Danny looked hurt at what she had said, but he knew that he had to prove he really loved her, and he had to tell her what he had been thinking all day long, but Lindsay continued to speak.  
"This morning you had no problem seducing this girl in front of me who was more beautiful than me Danny, so stop telling me that you love me. If you want your former life of a player back just tell me, but don't take me for a stupid woman, this is already heart…brea…king… e… nough… for… me," she trailed off trying to keep her tears and sobs inside.

"Lindsay, I don't want my womaniser life back, I'm happy with you. You're the most beautiful girl, don't you dare saying that a girl can be more beautiful, because to my eyes you're the most beautiful and smart and amazing woman and I want to spend most of the time with you. If I was distant this morning I'm sorry, I was thinking about how to ask you to move in with me because I can't live without you. I wasn't checking on this girl, I don't even know who you're talking about. I was thinking, I didn't do it on purpose and I'm sorry if you felt alone and kind of humiliated, I'm really sorry," he said softly looking her right into her chocolate eyes.  
"I love you Lindsay, you have to trust me."

Lindsay felt ashamed of herself, she was completely wrong and she hadn't trusted him. She couldn't, after what had happened to her she had problems with trusting her boyfriends.  
"Will you move in with me ?"

"You still want me? I'm so sorry Danny, I should have trusted you, it's just that I have some difficulties to trust anyone, not because of you, you're what I always waited for and wanted and that I never thought I would find ... but because of what happened," she said closing off all the memories of her past, shutting herself off.

"I know Lindsay. And I still love you, you're my world and I know that you had some difficulties, I just wish that you might share what is haunting you, I want to help you through it. I will just wait for you to be ready. And yes, I still want you, so will you move in with me? "

"Yes, Danny , I love you" she threw herself in his arms, he held her until she was calm again.

"Sleep Lindsay Sleep" he said in her hair and she eventually find sleep in his arms.

* * *

Don't forget to reviews, any idea ? ideas are welcome my muse dissapeared this week 


	20. 20:: Moving

Let's go for an other one :)

Ok I listen to one of my reviewer who asked me to do the moving thing so I did It would just delay and make more suspens for what's coming.

Ok thanks to **Shizukushan** who beta me to this point but had a little Problem with her pc so no beta for this chapter hope I didn't make too much error

Thanks to **Snowbear96** you're my little sunshine ;) thanks to **Chili-peppers** who had this point of the night is still online with me (11.00 p.m here in France) and you is always reviewing my work

Thanks to eevryone who posted reviews

Hope you like it and please Reviews it's very important, especially for this one where no beta had been done ( but mine )

Others Chapters are coming and they might come sooner with Reviews... So you know what to do ...

Edit: Sorry for people on alert but I have a new beta reader and so I put the chapter beta :) **xokissmeinthespotlight** thank you so much !!

* * *

Chapter 20: 

Three weeks later, when Danny and Lindsay could finally have a day off at the same time and the crime was slowly decreasing in NY, they decided to move her stuff to their now-shared apartment, at least the ones that they could find a place for. Sheldon and Don came to give a hand, Don being reluctant, saying he hated to carry furniture up and down the stairs, and Shel doing it with joy, happy to entertain himself after the Shane Casey cases and his little visit to jail.

Danny and Don where carrying Lindsay's mattress from the panel truck that the couple had rented for the journey.

"Bro, what are you going to do with Lindsay's mattress?"

"Well, do you want me to draw you a picture?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh, no thanks; I consider Lindsay a sister, and I don't want to imagine you two doing the horizontal tango."

When Danny and Don arrived in the place, Lindsay and Sheldon were sleeping on the couch, Lindsay's head resting on Sheldon's hard and muscular chest.

"Wow, is it normal that we are working and that they are sleeping?"

"Lindsay had a rough night," Danny stated.

"Sure," smirked Flack.

"Man, if I didn't have a mattress in my hand, I would slap you."

"Why?"

"Lindsay had a rough night because she was at work, and she had a case that didn't make her really happy: a young women found raped and strangled."

Don stared, dumbstruck, and they brought the mattress into the spare room that Danny had never really used. At first, he had decided it was his office but, using a laptop, he didn't need this office.

When they had eventually put the mattress in the bed frame, they went back to the living room; Sheldon was awake and trying to get away from Lindsay's weight.

"Wait, Sheldon. I'm gonna carry her to bed. The case wore her out."

"Yeah, I saw that she was very out of her mind yesterday, almost snapping at me, but I can understand," he said.

Danny took Lindsay, and she mumbled something, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head cradling in the crook of his neck.

When Danny finally made it to the bed, Lindsay woke up and tightened her grip on Danny.

"Hey, baby. Sleep. I'm putting you in bed," he said, kissing her hair.

"No way are you guys moving all my stuff without me helping. I have to organize all the boxes with my clothes and my shoes." He put her on her feet, and he looked in her brown, chocolate eyes

"Alright, but then you will have to rest."

"Nope, then we will have sex in the living room, in your kitchen, in your bathroom, in your bedroom, in the spare room." Danny's eyes went wide while Lindsay enumerated all the places where they could actually make out.

"Wow, never thought you were so wild, and if you continue I will take you right here, right now," he said while she was kissing his earlobe.

"You won't, because there are our colleagues and friends just behind the door," she murmured in his ear, and Danny pushed her on the bed and climbed on. Lindsay was lying on her back, between his tight , He was towering above her and he bent over to kiss her. He kissed her, his tongue asking for entrance that she allowed. She placed her hands in his hair, making him lay on her. They deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart to get their breath back, Lindsay looked up at his blue eyes.

"We can't," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. He raised his eyebrows.

"Keep your stamina for tonight, Cowboy," she said, rolling them over and leaving the room, straightening her clothes and looking over her shoulder to see Danny groaning

"What did I do to deserve a girlfriend this arousing?" he said, getting up slowly.

Lindsay entered the room, avoiding the quizzical gazes of her co-workers. She blushed slightly. She took a seat and watched as Danny re-entered the room, glancing at her with predatory eyes. He placed himself behind her, his hands around her waist; they waited for the pizza to be delivered. When the guy arrived, Danny went to the door, paid the guy and put the pizza box on the counter.

"Let's eat," said Lindsay, taking a slice of the tuna pizza.

"Wow, she is hungry," Hawkes said.

You don't know to what extent, Danny thought to himself. 

They ate in silence until Flack brought something into the discussion that he shouldn't have said.

"So, Shel, Lindsay, did you close your case?"

Lindsay stopped eating immediately, going pale. She jumped off her stool and ran into the bathroom to vomit. Danny jumped off his own stool and went after Lindsay, but Sheldon stopped him in his tracks, making him understand that he was going to take care of it.

Sheldon entered the bathroom, and sat beside Lindsay, who had her back against the bathtub. She was trying to catch her breath, tears running down her cheeks.

Sheldon placed a hand around her shoulders and hugged her, soothing her with soft words.

He had been there when Lindsay saw the horrible crime scene, he witnessed her reaction when she went so pale that she began to shake. He had been in shock, too. He thought he was going to vomit but he had stood his ground while Lindsay had almost fainted.

"Lindsay, you okay? You want to talk about it?"

"No, just hold me," she said, and Sheldon rocked her, her sobs easing slowly, Sheldon was worried about Lindsay, and made a mental note to check the box holding her medications.

While in the kitchen, Danny was talking to Don.

"Flack, sometimes you should shut up."

"Sorry, I couldn't know she was going to react this way. What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with her!" Danny almost screamed. Then, he continued decreasing the level of his voice. "Her case was a woman found raped in a such a way that I'm not going to tell the details. They did find the guy; he is away for along time, but he doesn't have remorse at all. He told Lindsay that the victim deserved it, she even enjoyed it. Hawkes was sick too because of it.

The guy admitted that he killed her because she wasn't entertaining to him anymore, not trying to scream or to squirm away. So, he strangled her. The first thing Lindsay did when she went home was hugged me for a half an hour. Then she went in the bathroom and cried in the shower for two hours."

Flack had heard his friend's talk. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Danny just looked at him, forgiving him, and then went in the bathroom, finding Lindsay getting up with Sheldon's help. Danny took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Then Lindsay, in a small voice, said, "Let's finish this moving thing."

They went to the car and brought Lindsay's things.

"How many boxes do you have of clothes and shoes?" Don asked, surprised and slightly worried.

"Nine, but you know that if you had to move Stella's things, nine boxes would actually be just for shoes."

"I'd rather not speak about it."

When they finished, they were so exhausted that Lindsay had fallen asleep in the center of the messed-up clothing that she had decided to organize in vain. The three guys were in the living room watching TV; some baseball game was going to be aired.

"Bro, I'm exhausted. I'm going home. I have to prepare myself for my date."

"Your date?" asked Flack and Danny in same time.

"Not exactly a date."

"Sure," Danny said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Whatever. Danny, take care of Lindsay. She really needs you, and these cases are really getting to her."

Danny nodded, giving a friendly hug to his friends. Don did the same.

"Have fun," Don said, winking at Shel.

* * *

TBC? 


	21. 21:: Macho night

New chapter:

1- disclaimer at Chapter 1 :)

2- Thanks to my different beta and friends who help me in the process of writing this Story by being there to talk with me , giving me advice :) **Snowbear96** : My little sunshine :) ; **Shizuku-shan** :) ; **xokissmeinthespotlight **(my new beta-reader) **Tynierewriter** :) ; **Chili peppers **:)

3- thanks to the reviewers : Messermonroe; Chili-peppers; Oddie33325, prplerayne, MesserMontana4ever, all the glitters, serenity2bliss ... Thanks so much ...

4- Hope you guys enjoy this chapter , I forgot to mention that Chapter 20 was taking place after Raising Shane and Silent Night but you had guessed , right?

5- A lot of reviews will bring the chapter in a version M-rated, so if you reviews my smut muse will helpme to write Chapter 21 M-rated so reviews everybody !!

There 's already a m-rated version of Chapter 14:: the story is called Fighting Feelings and Finding love --- hot bits :)

* * *

" Flack, what do you think of this: beers, a Yankee's game, you and me?" Danny said, closing the door after Hawkes had left.

"Well, except for the last part, everything is good to me," he said, smirking at his friend's mock-choked expression.

"Yeah, yeah, alright you got me, but you've got to admit that was an easy one. Take the beers in the fridge. I'm going to check on Lindsay."

"Okay."

Danny went in the bedroom and found Lindsay asleep. His heart melted, seeing her like this; she had tried to put everything in the closet today, but she couldn't. She was too tired, too exhausted to do it.

Danny saw that Lindsay had fallen asleep hugging the NYPD sweatshirt he wore when they were alone in the apartment on a Sunday night. He removed her shoes and socks, then her jeans and her shirt. After he had taken off the clothes, he put them on the chair next to the bed. He put her to bed and kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Sleep tight, my love."

Danny came back in the living room and found his friend with a beer in his hand.

"I'm very worried about Lindsay, Don," Danny said, sitting next to his friend.

* * *

"I am, too, Sheldon," Stella admitted when the medical examiner confessed that Lindsay had him nervous. "She broke down in autopsy on that deaf case three weeks ago. I didn't talk about it to Danny, don't want to worry him. Lindsay told me that she didn't talk to anyone about it, that she could use a friend. She survived a horrible crime, she told me. I feared that she didn't tell Danny, but it's not for us to tell him." 

"Today, she acted strange. First the case; yes, it was very disturbing, but I thought she was going to faint on me. She was shaking, and when Don talked about it during the break we took, she ran to the bathroom. I want after her, and she was miserable. I'm worried, Stella, very worried. I 'm pretty sure that it's something really big," he said, looking directly into the Greek woman's green eyes. She put her hand on his and stroked it with her thumbs.

"I searched in her meds. I snooped," he admitted.

"And?" Stella asked, worrying about what he might have found.

"Nothing, no sleeping pills…nothing," he said.

"So, it's okay. I mean, it could have been worst."

* * *

Lindsay awoke and found herself in the bed, under the covers and in her undergarments. She didn't remember taking off her clothes. She got out of the bed and put on Danny's sweatshirt, and went with bare legs in the living room where she found Danny and Don watching some sports on TV. 

"Hey, baby, you're awake. Come here," Danny said, opening his arms for her.

Lindsay approached the couch and took the blanket. She sat in Danny's arms, circling his neck with her arms, and Danny took the cover and put it around her. He kissed her temple.

Flack watched the couple, and wondered how Lindsay did that to Danny and when he will find himself his other half.

"Feeling better?" he asked, looking in her big and still sleepy brown eyes.

"I'm alright, thanks." They began to kiss, but stopped when they realized that Don was just beside them.

"I'm going now," he said, smirking at them.

"Sorry, I didn't want to break up your very macho night of watching Ice skating" she said, trying not to burst out laughing at them.

"Hey, I love watching ice skating," said Danny, which caused Lindsay to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry, I was leaving…and, in my defense, I don't like ice-skating. That's the exact reason why I'm leaving, not you kissing," he said, hugging Lindsay goodbye.

Lindsay closed the door after Don left; she turned and looked at Danny, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"I made you a promise, Cowboy. How about we start with the bathroom?"

* * *

How about a Chapter 21 M-rated ??? Reviews everybody :) They will make me happy :)  



	22. 22:: Obedience

* * *

Here comes chapter 22 

So sorry if it's unbeta-ed right now because I still don't speak fluently english. Seriously my beta is busy and I think I owed my readers (you) a chapter it's make a long time I didn't put one and I'm going to travel to Scotland in 2 days so I have to give you a little something before leaving don't you think so ?

So Read and reviews pleasssssssseeeee?

thanks to Snowbear96, shizukushan, Lexi, tynierewriter... and everybody who reviewed and read :) thanks so much

* * *

Lindsay and Danny were working on a difficult case: They didn't have a lot of evidence, and the only suspect they had wasn't very talkative. 

Lindsay and Danny interrogated him for two hours but he didn't want to talk, the only evidence against him wasn't solid enough to be used in a trial. Danny and Lindsay re-entered the interrogation room.

"Ok, Mr. Bahill, hope you reconsidered your answer." Lindsay said taking the seat in front of him, Danny leaned against the wall in the left corner behind the suspect.

"No, I didn't, because I have nothing to do with what happened to her." he said pushing away the pictures.

"Well, you know what I think? I think she didn't want to have sex with you and that you forced her to, and when she pushed you away, you got violent. You tied her to the bed, and you hit her. You tied her to the bed, and you hit her over and over again and then you raped her, and you killed her because destroying her life wasn't enough. You needed to know that nobody else would have her." she said angrily, the story reminding of her own.

"It's a pretty nice story you tell there, detective." he said with a grin on his face.

She looked at him with all her anger. She opened the files and put the pictures on the table again.

He looked at them with a smile, and said "Well, this girl is very very beautiful, it's very sad that she died." Lindsay screamed at him.

"Hey man, you have to do something with her, teach her how to treat a man. Maybe you want me to show you something to keep her obedient." He said to Danny.

"I just want to know if you killed her " Danny said in a monotone voice trying to keep his anger inside, something that Lindsay had showed him. He had to, because Mr. Bahill would just take the opportunity to play with them.

"I didn't" he just said. Lindsay left the interrogation room, followed by Danny.

She had tearful eyes, Danny closed the door. He took Lindsay's arm to look at her and saw that she was in shock.

"Hey honey, shh it's ok, I'm here. Lindsay, you are too involved on this case."

"I know" she said letting the tears roll down her cheek, she hated to be so weak in front of her co-workers. He took her in his arms, rubbing her back.

"Shh it's ok." Danny pulled Lindsay away, grabbed her hand and went into the breakroom with her.

She sat down on the couch and he stepped beside her "Honey, tell me, what's wrong? You know you can tell me everything."

"Yes, I know Danny, but I can't. When I'm ready I'll tell you, but now I just can't" she said leaving him, she went outside the building, the fresh air blowing against her wet cheek, making her shiver. She knew she had to tell Danny, she truly trusted him, but she couldn't. This was hurting her and she didn't want it to hurt Danny, too. She didn't want to tell him because his image of her might change. After 15 minutes outside, she came back and found Danny at his desk.

"We released him for lack of evidence" he said with his face blank of all emotion. He couldn't understand why she didn't trust him, they were a couple, and they needed to trust each other, but she didn't. She sat down at the desk in front of him and he just returned to his paperwork not looking at her. She stared at him and when her eyes began to fill with tears she looked at her computer screen. Danny looked up at her and saw that she was on the edge of breaking down, and he hoped she wouldn't because he wouldn't be able to stay mad at her. Then his pager rang, and he had to leave to join Adam in the DNA lab.

When he was on his way to Adam , he thought about Lindsay he couldn't' understand why she didn't open up , they were together for now 6 months and they were living together for now 2 months He'd never been fond of figure but these sound like proof that they were building a future together but the only obstacle was Lindsay, her self destructive mind, because what she was keeping inside was eating her up, was destroying her from the inside. When he came back Lindsay was still looking at her Pc.

"Everything we process is negative to Bahill, there is no semen on her. Adam said there is trace of spermicid, and that S.O.B. who did that had most certainly used a condom. Mac confirmed that we have to process the motel one more time. Hawkes will join us when he has finished testifying in court."

He said resting his head on the doorframe of their office.

She stood up, picked her jacket and her kit and walked past Danny, he followed her down. Lindsay was regretting to be in a relationship with Danny , because she owed him the truth but she couldn't and she had always preferred to shut herself up, instead of dealing with the emotions and feelings that had been rushing through her.

* * *

TBC? Reviews please? 

Chapter 21 M-rated is coming soon but I don't know where to put it because i read the guidelines and listen to Tynierewriter and we shouldn't put Graphic things ont the M rated section of ff . net


	23. 23:: Fear

New Chapter :)

A/N1: thanks you very very very very much to people who do review and show me what They think of the story. I'm a bit down this times becauseI can get more then 3 reviews per Chapters and I want to tell you if you read my chapters and that you found them shitty you reviews and say so ... so I know if my work is good or bad and if it is worth I continue to write ...

A/N2 thanks to shizukuchan who beta it a while ago... Thanks to my friends :D

A/N3 enjoy and Reviews... please

* * *

Danny decided to process the inside of the motel room again, searching for any prints or blood spatter they hadn't found yet, maybe the SOB who did this had missed something. Lindsay and Danny were asking themselves how a man could do this to a woman, and the only thing Danny wanted to do was to put the sick bastard as far away from daylight as possible.

Lindsay processed the entry of the room, she put dust prints on the doorframe knowing that she wouldn't find anything, she dusted the lighter, she went so to the escape stairs and searched for some blood, they hadn't looked at before. She found a small drop of blood on a stair, she took a swab of it, cautiously put the evidence into her box and then searched for hairs or prints, but she was interrupted by the sound of a fired shot.

She left her kit on the stairs and hurried down to the lobby taking out her gun and preparing to shoot, she entered the room where Danny was processing. With her gun aimed she cleared the entry of the room, and saw Danny's legs, she went further into the room and saw Mr. Bahill with his gun aiming at Danny's head, Danny was already shot in his stomach, his shirt was tainted with blood, his eyes were closed.

Lindsay looked at Danny, his injured body lying on the floor, and then looked up at Bahill with her gun still aimed at him. He screamed at her "put your gun down or your 'partner' is a dead man."

Lindsay had no choice, for Danny's life she had to do as she was told, so she put her gun on the floor. And then she went over to Danny and kneeled down at his side, she took his hand and searched for his pulse. He had one, a weak one, but he still was alive.

Bahill grabbed her arm, hurting her, he took her up and then threw her against the wall, then he put the gun at his belt in his back, and took advantage of the fact that Lindsay was disoriented to press himself against her.

"So how is it Detective Monroe" he said with his cruel voice taking her two hands and blocking them with one hand putting them behind her back. Her wrists were hurting like hell. Her own weight pressing against it she gasped in pain.

"You have to learn how to obey to men, your 'partner' didn't show you how to please men, how to obey them." he said while his other hand wandered all over her body, under her shirt.

Lindsay was trying to get away form his grip. She hit him and bit him when he began to cup her face, she jerked her body and hit him between his legs, he reacted by hitting her hard with his fist. When he saw her still fighting him he took his gun, and she stopped to move when she felt the stinging pain in her legs, she felt the fire of the shot and the coolness of her blood dripping out of her legs.

Lindsay scream at the pain in her legs, she couldn't stand up anymore the burning sensation in her legs was way too strong, she let herself down the wall escaping the grip of Bahill, she thought about Danny all the things she should have do before , she closed her eyes, shutting her off of the sounds around her she was lost between pain and sorrow she shouldn't have hide her past to Danny he was her boyfriend and he deserved to know. She breath slowly and then another gunshot make itself heard.

* * *

So what do you think of it ? 

Do you hear the voice of the "Go" button it is calling you )


	24. 24:: Blood

Hi, New chapter

Hope you will like it

a big thanks To my friends and beta :) : shizukuchan, snowbear96, amylovesdanny, chili-peppers, dine7184 ... thanks to everyone who support and review me:

oddie33325 ; CSIhannah ; Dine7184 ; Nikki LM ; Robin ; Kaoli water goddess; CrAzyChIc22 ; Chili-peppers ; Susansusan111live.nl ; PintSizeGenius. thanks to all of you, thanks so much, you make my day , and your review make me want to write and write ...

* * *

Danny heard a gunshot and he kicked himself to be able to open his eyes and to see what had happened he hoped for God sake that Lindsay hadn't come in there, but when he arrived to open his eyes he saw her against the wall slipping slowly down it, he felt his heart broke but then he saw she was "only" shot in her legs, and towering her he saw the bastard who had shot him in his stomach and god knows that It hurt like a bitch but now the matters was not about himself but about Lindsay's life, he saw Bahill insulting her and he still had the weapon in his hand. Danny took all the strength he had still in him, he extended his arm and took Lindsay's gun the one she had dropped to the floor earlier he thought when he had blackmailed her to kill her partner.

He took her gun and try to aim Bahill's head he had no other choice he had to kill before he harmed much Lindsay. And he shoot a single one bullet that find its place in the most probably empty skull of Bahill.

When she opened them she saw her assaulter with a hole in his head and she looked down at Danny who had just saved her life, she crawled to him forgetting about her pain, Danny was most probably in a worst shape. She helped him to get on his back. And pressed her hand on his wound.

"Danny don't die on me" she said kissing his nose

"I can't promise" he hissed through clenched teeth

"I love you Danny and I have a lot of things to tell you don't die on me promise me that you won't die , because if you die it would haven't been worth to save me, do you hear me Danny I love you"

"I love you too" he said just above a whisper and then he closed his eyes.

Lindsay took his pulse and he still had one, she felt herself dizzy and she, still pressing her hands on Danny's wound, let herself go sleeping on his chest.

* * *

Hawkes arrived very worried he had tried to call Lindsay and Danny but none of them had answered.

_"Taylor"_ Mac said answering his phone with his very official manner as always

"Mac It's Hawkes , I can't reach Lindsay or Danny I'm on my way to the crime scene but I think something is wrong."

_"Ok I send you reinforcements, do you want an ambulance just in case?" _Mac asked fearing the worst, Danny had share his concern and fear about his case, he told what had happened in the interrogation room, how the suspect was violent and his certitude that he was the one who had killed and raped the victim.

"Yes, I think it's wiser to have one, I'd to hang off, I'm at the scene"

* * *

Sheldon ran to the scene and take the backstairs, he found Lindsay's kit and new something was wrong because she would never leave her kit, only if she had a really really good reason. So he called Mac and told him something was very wrong and An ambulance was needed along with the reinforcements

He reached for his gun and ran to the crime scene where the victim had been found.

When he arrived at the scene he couldn't believe there was three body the one from their perp with the hole in his head and the body of his two co-workers, Lindsay had been wounded to the leg and she had lost already a big amount of Blood and Danny had a hole in his stomach, and thanks to Lindsay didn't seem to have lost too much blood.

"Lindsay , I need you to open your eyes" he said

Hawkes didn't know what to do he was shattered, he took off his jacket and then his shirt and used it to do a withers, He used his jacket to press on Danny's wound then he took his Phone and Called 911

"305 West 50th street , Two officers injured , need ambulances and reinforcements" he said.

Still pressing Danny's wound he looked at Lindsay and saw that her jaw was bruised along with her forehead and arms.

He heard the sirens of the ambulance and police car and slightly relieved.

In few minutes everybody was there the EMT, Flack and Mac and other police officers

"Oh my god" Flack said kneeling next to Lindsay, she was literally in a pool of blood, the blood of Danny and hers mixed on her hands, Danny him at all his shirt soaked with his own blood, both were unconscious, the EMT put them cautiously on stretchers.

* * *

TBC...?

Reviews are much appreciated :) thanks for your support !!


	25. 25:: Bloodbath

Thanks to all the reviewers thanks to the one who beta this chapter Shizukuchan maybe ? I don't remember if she did or not on this one because I have written it ages ago ...

And here it comes

* * *

**_In the previous chapter:_**

_Still pressing Danny's wound he looked at Lindsay and saw that her jaw was bruised along with her forehead and arms._

_He heard the sirens of the ambulance and police car and slightly relieved._

_In few minutes everybody was there the EMT, Flack and Mac and other police officers _

"Oh my god" Flack said kneeling next to Lindsay, she was literally in a pool of blood, the blood of Danny and hers mixed on her hands, Danny him at all his shirt soaked with his own blood, both were unconscious, the EMT put them cautiously on stretchers.

Mac arrived and watched the place: **blood**, everywhere on the floor and the splatter of someone's blood on the wall, he looked down and saw the dead body of Danny's and Lindsay's main suspect.

He watched the paramedics checking for life sign on Danny saying words that wasn't unknown of him. Danny's situation was very serious.

"Detective" someone asked for him and he turn around when realisation hit him, they were asking for him.

"Yes," he said taking step closing the space between him and the 2 "victims" this word was so wrong how could a investigation turned so bad.

"We have to take them to Bellevue hospital, ASAP."

"Yeah sure, Sheldon go with Danny , I'm going with Lindsay." He said Looking at Lindsay's pale face, she was barely conscious. He sent a silent prayer to his guardian angel.

_Make them make it through ,Claire, you know how much they are important to me like the kids we never got, they're so young and so in love with each other, don't make this day the worst of my life after the day you left me , please._

Mac took off his phone and called Stella he told her all he knew right now, he asked her to call the deputy chief and to tell him that the lab was closed for a week, then he called Peyton; He loved her, she was very important to him, she helped him to make his heart slowly heal, she put it back together, their relationship had been secret and quiet til the day she had been hired as the new ME, and that they had to work together, he was at first very distant, pushing her away til he realised that he might lose her, so he had opened up to her.

"Peyton, I need you" he only said .

"Mac what's wrong?"

"They've been an accident Lindsay and Danny are seriously wounded," then nothing Mac was trying to swallow , the emotions getting to him _how the hell could that happened_.

"What hospital ? I will join you."

"Bellevue"

"Ok , Mac I'll join you here, don't worry they are strong they will go through this."

Mac went into the Ambulance with Lindsay, he took Lindsay's hand and she opened slightly her eyes. She looked up at the blurry person she could see, her head was hurting her like hell.

"Danny" she whispered

"Lindsay do you hear me?" Mac asked, "Lindsay It's Mac"

"Danny" she whispered again, trying to move but unable to sit .

"Sir , she's incoherent, she doesn't seem to react to your presence, she 's hallucinating because of the haemorrhage."

Mac held Lindsay's hand during all the ride to the hospital, then the docs who were going to take care of Lindsay, asked him to get away from their way. He did so and went in the waiting room, and was soon joined by Hawkes.

"How is he ?" the former Marine immediately asked

"The docs were trying to stabilized him before sending him to surgery , It doesn't seem like the bullet had hit vitals organs from their first check. But he lost a lot of blood."

"So did Lindsay, she was incoherent in the ambulance."

* * *

tbc

sorry very short but I'm busy I have exams in 2 weeks I'm doing my A-leves/ graduating ... Major exams !!! then I promise I will finished/continued Chapter 21 M Rated and this story


	26. 26:: Women

hello I'm back :)  
Sorry for the delay , thanks for your support  
Thanks to liabelle who beta it :) Thanks to my friends :)

Thanks to the reviewers and readers :)

* * *

Chapter 24 :

The surgeon had given Mac permission to go back with Lindsay. They had stopped the haemorrhage and repaired the damage the bullet had made.

He went to her side, and sat next to the hospital bed she was laying in. He took her hands in his. This day was one of the worst since 9/11. To see this happening not to one of his own, but to two of them was almost unbearable. He considered Danny and Lindsay his children

He watched Lindsay. She looked so peaceful. Nothing seemed to trouble her sleep; but when she inevitably woke up, the horrible truth would be a shock to her.

He tried to relax in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Mac slept a little bit but he awoke as someone touched his arm, he opened his eyes and looked at Lindsay, but she was still sound asleep because of the meds the surgeon had given her. He looked around and saw two of the three women of his life: Peyton and Stella.

He needed them; they were his strength. Stella was quite the opposite of Peyton: always there for him, the tough CSI, strong but fragile inside. Always trying to stand her ground even in the worst situation like with the afterwards of Frankie's attack. Stella was his ally, his confident. She had been there the 9/11 when Mac saw the twin towers been attacked, she had been there to hug him, to tell that everything was ok, that there was still hope. She was there when he had to go through all the hidden side of the 9/11: when he had to ask if Claire, his wife, was really in the World Trade Center when it happened, when he search for the remain of his wife. She had always been his shoulder to lean on, she had been there to calm him after his anger. She had always been there, and she reminded him of Claire, because Stel' was like her: always seeing the good side of life.

Peyton wasn't at all like Stella, she was fragile, she was unsure of herself, but since she was in the relationship she was the strong one. She was the one who had the strength to have a relationship with Mac who was still mourning over his dead wife, and when he finally let her in, she changed him for good. He found happiness again, she looked like Claire, but her personality was another thing compared to Claire's.

Peyton was fragile, and nothing could hide it, she didn't have a big shell like Stella or Claire did. Peyton was like a doll that could break at any moment, like when for four days she didn't talk to Mac because he didn't want to go public on their relationship and that he'd pushed her away when Stella had entered his office. She didn't want to do the first step toward him afraid he didn't want the relationship anymore. Mac had soon realised he was going to lose someone he loved because he was too concerned about what his lab might think of a co-workers relationship and so he went to her and he had reassured her. He said to her that he really want their relationship to work and that he might be cautious and his only will was to protect her, and he might seem overprotective but he really didn't want to loose her like he lost Claire.

"You're here," she said sending out of his reverie and thoughts about the women of his life, she kissed him chastely on his lips and then going to see the charts on Lindsay's bed. 

"Any news about Danny?" Stella asked sitting near Mac, looking very worried, arm crossed on her chest.

"No, he is still in surgery. Hawkes is with the surgeon team, they allowed him to have access to the theatre so he can only watch," he said with shy smile on the corner of his lips thinking of Sheldon who had been once a Surgeon.

"He is in good hands," Peyton said turning to the couple of investigators.

They looked at her and smiled at her. She was trying to lighten the mood, trying to stay optimistic. Mac reached for her hand and she went beside him and he got up and hugged her. He knew she was shocked about what happened, and he knew that under her optimistic line she wanted to cry and be hugged. Danny was like a brother for her, she knew that she would never be like Stella was with Danny but still, they were getting on well when she arrived as a M.E.

Mac let her sit on the chair he had occupied earlier and she sat there, completely away. She was recalling the moment when Danny had learned about her relationship with Mac. That made her smile, how he had reacted, kind of surprised and then jealous that Flack new before him…

When she went out of her state of mind, Stella was gone, and Mac was looking at her.

"Peyton, maybe you should go home. It's gonna take quite awhile before Lindsay wakes up and you look like you need a good night of sleep"

"No, you wanted me here, and now I'm here to make sure you're okay. I'm not going away like that."

"Peyton, I am Fine, and I will be better if I know that you're going to be home, and not here. Don't worry about me, ok?"

"Mac," she tried to protest but he kissed her and helped her to get up.

Peyton resigned herself and left Mac with Lindsay.

TBC...

* * *

thank you very much for your reviews :)

If you have any advice just give it to me , I'm in a writer's block I'm trying (forcing ) myself to write to come out of it as soon as possible.

Ps: I need someone to beta-read chapter 21 M 1/2.


	27. 27:: Worrying

_Here comes the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) _

_Send me Reviews please I need something to feed the little bunnies !! _

_Thanks to liabelle to have beta this chapter. _

_**Hugs** to Snowbear96, dine7814, shizukuchan, chilli peppers… love you :) _

_R&Rs please_

* * *

Danny had been in a coma for three days now. Lindsay had been out cold for two days, and although she was now awake, she was rarely conscious because of the pain meds she was on. She was very depressed too. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the worst issues. She blamed herself because she hadn't trusted Danny, and hadn't told him her secret; the thing that haunted her. She kept crying, since she woken up. She was asking every time for news of Danny until they moved her to another bed - the one neighbouring Danny's. She didn't occupied it much, she was always sitting in the chair next to Danny's bed, her wounded leg resting on a wheelchair.

She was awoken when Hawkes entered the room.

"Did I wake you ?"

"Uh…no, it's not important. I shouldn't have been asleep in the first place."

"Lindsay, you had to sleep, you've been injured too"

"It's not important. Danny's hurt worse than me."

"Yup but that's not a reason to lack sleep, Lindsay. I do understand that you're worrying about Danny, but he wouldn't want to see you hurting. When he wakes up, he won't like to see you tired and in pain. He loves you… don't doubt it. Right now he is fighting for his life, so that he can hold and kiss you again."

Lindsay couldn't bear it any longer. Everything she'd been holding in, all the emotions - fear anxiety, pain, sorrow - were let free. She broke down in tears and she was soon sobbing in Hawkes' arms. He held her and stroked her back telling her to let it go.

"I don't want to."

"It's ok to cry, Linds."

"I can't bear to lose the person I love again. It's too hard! I can't do it! I just can't. I just want to feel numb, and not to feel this sword being plunged into my heart. I can't. Make it stop."

Hawkes was stunned by what he heard. Lindsay had already lost someone. He didn't know about it and wondered if Danny did. Right now what was worrying him the most was Lindsay's psychological state. She was having posttraumatic stress symptoms and Sheldon knew he had to talk to Mac because he was probably most aware of any traumatic past Lindsay had.

When Sheldon felt his co-worker relax he knew she had fallen asleep. He carried her carefully to her bed, and covered her with the blanket. Then he went outside the hospital and took out his cell phone. He needed to talk to Mac right now.

"Taylor"

"Mac, it's Hawkes, where are you ? I really need to talk to you about Lindsay."

"Is it serious? Life threatening?" Mac asked, very worried. The state of his two co-workers and friends had been his constant preoccupation these last days.

"Slow down, she is ok, nothing life threatening. Can we meet somewhere? I don't want to talk about this over the phone."

"I'm at the lab, trying to clear the things to have the lab working understaffed, or I'll have it closed for a little while. I'm going to meet you at the hospital soon."

"Right. I'm going to go see the surgeon and the other doctor who have been working on both Danny and Lindsay."

"Yeah, see you in twenty minutes or so."

Hawkes got off the phone and went to see the surgeon who told him that Danny's state was still touch and go, he could wake up a second from now or stay in the coma forever. Lindsay was ok, physically, he remind himself, her injury could have lead to worse things, but the fact that she'd been taken care of so soon was a really good thing.

The healing, on the other hand should take a long time, because the bullet had hit a main artery. She wouldn't be able to walk for a long time.

When Hawkes had finished talking with the doctors, he went back to Danny's and Lindsay's room, and find Mac on the same chair Lindsay had occupied earlier.

"Hey" Sheldon said not really enthusiastic knowing what was coming next and what he was about to ask to his boss and maybe discover.

"Hey yourself," Mac answered looking up at the man he had hired as an M.E and who had become one of his most clever CSI. They got up and went to the cafeteria where they could have a long conversation about Lindsay's state.

TBC?

* * *


	28. 28:: PhoneCall

_A/N: Sorry for the time I took to update I'm unforgivable, I had them written for ages but weren't satisfied with them. After Some modifications and helps from my friends: Dine7184 and Teungawaka2003 I'm over it and I'm back with Chapters._

_I'm stuck with the story, don't have much time to write (b/c of Uni) and currently writing another story, but I have some Chapters already written so that should not cause major problem right now._

_Hope you like it and even if you don't, don't forget to review. _

_Thanks to All the reviewers and people who asked for Alert on this story or on me. Thanks to Dine7184 and to Teungawaka2003._

* * *

Lindsay was in her bed, which she couldn't understand because she fell asleep on the chair beside Danny's bed. She got up as best as she could with her injured legs and sat wincing in pain in her wheel chair. She then went to Danny's side and took his hands in hers.

She hoped that no one was there and so she would be able to be able to talk to Danny without being called crazy or being intimidated by his or her presence.

"Hey, Danny, I know you can hear me. I love you, I need you so much." She said crying and sobbing as she kissed his hand, careful not to tear the IV from his hand.

"Danny, I need you to wake up. I have things to tell you, things I should have told you earlier, and I'm sorry I didn't. But as soon as you wake up I will" she said, not even trusting herself to be able to tell Danny at this point. She continued to talk to him, crying til she felt asleep at his side.

°0°

_Lindsay's cell phone rang as she was on her way back to her apartment._

"_Monroe"_

"_My, my, my such a sweet voice," a creepy voice said and although Lindsay didn't immediately recognise it, the voice sounded familiar. She looked and saw that the caller's number was withheld._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Oh I'm hurt here, Lindsay, you don't recognise me? But I was sure we had a serious thing going on between us before YOU decided that you prefer to hang out with friends or what?"_

"_James..." Lindsay said just above a whisper, shivers running to her spine_

"_Oh thanks you Lindsay you do remember me, what a pleasure."_

"_Shut up and leave me alone I told you to never ever call or come near me. Just leave me alone!" she yelled into the phone. _

"_Oh don't start screaming at me Lindsay. You know I have the upper hand …" he paused to listening to her rapid breathing, "this is just a friendly call to say that I'm sorry for your losses," he hung up._

°0°

Lindsay woke up at the feel of other fingers moving against her hands. She looked at her hands; they were Danny's fingers, the soft skin of his fingers repeating a familiar action; which was playing with her palm. She looked at Danny who was looking at her with small eyes.

Lindsay couldn't believe that he was awake, but he was, he stroked her cheek "hey" he said in a very hoarse voice. The tube that had to help him to breath had been removed, but his throat was still sore.

"Danny. Oh thank God you're awake," she said while tears were ran down her cheeks.

"Why you crying I thought you was happy to see me" he said while his hand was stroking her cheek.

"Danny, I am." She said trying to get up from the chair and to close the gap between Danny and her. She finally succeed as best as she could, and kissed him on the forehead then on the nose and finally kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she said before wincing in pain.

"Lindsay are you OK?" he asked but before she could answer she fell on the floor hitting her head on the table next to Danny's bed.

"Oh God, Lindsay can you hear me?" Danny tried to move but the pain in his stomach was too much and so he screamed for a nurse.

A nurse came running and before he could form any coherent words the nurse found Lindsay and help her to get up. Lindsay immediately put a hand on her head, which was bleeding a lot.

"Oh fuck" she said while the nurse helped her to sit on the chair.

"You OK, Linds?" Danny asked worriedly from the bed.

"Yeah don't worry I'm sure it looks a lot worse than it is."

"Yes it does." the nurse said "head wounds always tend to bleed a lot. Miss can you press this to your wound while I grab things to take care of that cut."

When the nurse was gone, Lindsay tried one more time to move toward the bed.

"Lindsay don't do this you've already hurt yourself" he said.

But she didn't listen to him and finally succeed in sitting on the Danny's bed. She leant on him carefully as not to crush him. She kissed him fully on the lips, but the nurse interrupted their reunion.

"Miss Monroe, you shouldn't try to move, you already hurt yourself."

The nurse advised but understood that the couple, which was clearly in love and had shared a horrible experience, would need some time together. The fact that Mr Messer had woken; seemed to have calm his young partner and girlfriend, who had been particularly distraught, and at times near fury, while he was in the coma. The nurse cleaned Lindsay's wound while Danny was holding held her hand and comforted her by stroking her palm with his thumb.

* * *

R&Rs thanks 


	29. 29:: Comfort

_Thanks to the one who helped me in the process of writing it Dine7184 and Teungawaka2003( aka Snowbear96).Thanks for the beta my bear._

_Thanks to the reviewers who support me and make me want to add more and more chapters and to continue the story even when the bunnies have disappeared…_

_I don't Own them .. blablabla … just playing with them ( specially Danny and Hawkes)_

_New Chapter, new Hints, and new couple … going more general I think… and development of each Characters_

_Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think about it in reviews_

* * *

"Danny, sorry for stealing the show" she said cautiously touching the wound which had been taken care of by the nurse. 

"Don't say something so stupid Lindsay. We're both fine now." He said touching her cheek Lindsay let her head fall back onto Danny's shoulder, careful not to hurt his injured belly.

"I have been sick and tired of watching you in that coma, I thought that you might never …"

"Shhh , Lindsay don't think about that now, I'm here awake and alive" he said kissing her temple

"Danny, there's something I have to tell you" she said, turning to face him much as she possible.

"Shhh, don't worry Lindsay, you don't need to say anything, we both need to rest right now. Relax." he said putting his arms around her shoulder.

"Yeah" she said cuddling against him, Danny had given her an easy exit and she was once again free to not tell him.

o°°o

"What do you wanted to know Sheldon" Mac asked in a very serious tone.

"I'm afraid of Lindsay's behaviour, Mac, I think … I think she is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"What make you think so sure? Yes she is distraught but what make you think she is suffering PTSD?" Mac asked with a frown, he knew all too well what PTSD was, he had seen many war veterans suffer from it.

"She told me something, while she was having an attack, that she lost people that she loved. She is blaming herself, depriving herself of sleep to stop the dreams. I know I shouldn't ask because it's her private life, but it's Lindsay, she's our friend and colleague, this is suffering is very serious and I need to know the reason."

"Sheldon, I know you're worried but I can't tell you that. I can't talk about what's in her file."

"So there is something written in it?"

"Sheldon." Mac said in a warning tone

"Mac, you have to understand me" Sheldon said his tone more firm now, pointing with his finger to the table as to though his point and endorse his opinion. "She is having attacks to the point where she is hysteric. She is hurting herself both mentally and physically and could aggravate her wounds. I. Will. Not. Stand by and watch her going crazy. I. Must. Do. Something." He said through clenched teeth.

"No. If I tell someone it will be her doctor. I don't think she wants her co-workers to know about it or she would have already told you herself. End of the discussion." Mac said arguing with the former ME.

"You know what Mac, I will find either way, but I though that as a team, a family we would help each other, have each other's back and that's exactly what I'm doing. To stop Lindsay from doing something that you won't be able to undo with your "so called" respect for her private life." He yelled in the room.

Mac left the room, throwing one last dark look at Sheldon, if looks could kill. Sheldon left, he was definitely full of anger he couldn't believe the behaviour of his boss. He headed back toward Lindsay's and Danny's hospital room, his phone rang and when he saw the ID he smiled even thought he was still angry.

"Hey, il mio bella."

"Sheldon, where are you? Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yeah but I'm on my way home. I'm just checking on Lindsay one last time. I'll be back soon and I will explain everything."

"OK. Don't be too long, I miss you and dinner is ready."

As he hung up he entered his co-worker's hospital room. He found Don Flack talking to a wide-awake Danny Messer, Lindsay cuddled against Danny's side.

"Hey" he said to Don and Danny "I came here to check on Lindsay but I see you're awake too, that's great bro." He said approaching the end of Danny's bed, then picked up his friend's medical chart and looking through it.

"How you feeling?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm good, well I'm OK …not like I could run the marathon but I'm OK. I think that's the pain killers talking though."

"How's Lindsay?" he asked, looking at the still pale woman who was still sleeping.

"She is OK, but I don't know she is not quite the same… plus the fact that she fell earlier and hurt her forehead."

Sheldon didn't say anything he just went to Lindsay and examine at her cut, which had been treated by the nurse.

"She's physically fine. I'm going home now, take good care of her Danny. I think she is suffering a shock from what happened, try to talk to her, make her talk to you. OK?"

"Yeah Doc, will do." He said waving him out of the room.

Sheldon hurried to reach his apartment, this day had been hell; he had first noticed that Lindsay was doing not as fine as she claimed. Followed by his fight with Mac, he was still so angry with him.

He finally reached his apartment where his co-worker and lover was waiting. When he entered the apartment, he threw his keys on the nearby table. Stella came out of the kitchen drying her hands.

"Hey, you look tired." She said kissing his cheek.

"I really am! This day had been hell in more ways than one. I will tell you later because I smell something good and I'd prefer to eat before going through it all again," he said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I hear Danny woke up, Don called me." She said.

"Yep, he's awake." He said a shy smile on his face

They ate almost in silence; Stella chatted about her day while Sheldon listened, and debating if he should ask Stella about Lindsay's past. When dinner was over they sat on the couch, Stella cuddled in Sheldon's arms.

"Sheldon you've been silent throughout dinner and I can clearly see that something is bothering you. Talk to me."

"Lindsay is acting strangely. I'm pretty sure she is suffering a severe case of PTSD. She's …I don't know … it seems to me that it's not just what happened in the past few days. I think there's something in her past, that she has already lost people. I need to know for her sake, she needs to tell people about it before it eats her alive."

"Did you ask her? If she needs to talk to someone that someone is you Shel, you're best person on earth you can help her."

"One of the symptom of PTSD is that the victim avoid talking about it, she will deny the possibility. I think that she's used to blaming herself for what happened. She is used to feeling numb and so won't admit it. Stella, I need to know so that I can help break down the wall that she has built in her mind. The shooting may have cracked or shattered the wall thus triggering a stronger PTSD attack due to whatever is haunting her from her past. I don't think she is able to control the nightmares, but the daytime flashbacks are driving her crazy."

"You remember she told me she survived a horrible crime?" she asked and he nodded.

"What can we do for her? We can't sit back that and watch her be hurt, watch our friend in pain. However, we can't force her to talk."

"That's what I said to Mac he doesn't want me to look in her files … he just simply doesn't understand the severity of the situation! I have to know what her past is, so I will understand her reactions. We know that she survived a crime but I need more, I need to know if she was injured, if something happened to her. "

"I'll do it" Stella said

"What do you mean?" asked Sheldon

"I will look at her files. I will search through her personal information, I'm a level three CSI and I'm co-running the lab I can look at the files without having to answer for it."

"Stella, I don't want you to get in trouble with Mac."

"I won't sweetie." She said to him kissing him on the lips.

* * *

_Reviews please ... ideas about further development of each characters... thoughts about the new relationship ?_


	30. 30:: Carrying

Sorry just a short update... 

_Thanks to the one who helped me in the process of writing it Dine7184 and Snowbear96 Thanks for the beta._

_Thanks to the reviewers who support me and keep reading my stuff.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them .. blablabla …_

_Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to tell me what you think about it in reviews_

_A/N i think i surprised most of you by paring Stella and Hawkes :) héhé :) _

* * *

Danny and Flack were talking in a friendly manner after Danny had had answered the questions about the shooting. Danny didn't remember killing Bahill. All he remembered was that he had been shot in the stomach and that Lindsay came running in.

_"James, stop it! Stop!" she screamed "Don't do this. Please. Please" she said crying, terrified._

But soon they stopped to talk as they saw Lindsay squirming in the bed like she was in pain; soon she was sweating and fighting an invisible opponent. She woke screaming in Danny's arms.

"Lindsay, it's alright I am here shhh Lindsay, baby calm down." Danny said trying not to be hurt by Lindsay's actions.

After few moments, Lindsay calmed down, and fell asleep sleep in Danny's arms.

"What was that?" Flack asked still in shock, to his friend who was stroking Lindsay's hair and had deposited a kiss on her forehead.

Danny didn't answer the detective; he was too much worried by Lindsay.

"Dann-O?" Don asked again.

"Sorry, could you please carried her to her bed?" Danny asked his friend, his eyes and thoughts still fixed on Lindsay.

Don carried her to the hospital bed, laid her on it, and then he covered her with the sheet before returning to his seat.

"Danny, what's wrong with Lindsay?" Don asked now that his friend was listening.

"I don't know; it's not the first time that's happened. She has vivid nightmares every once in a while after some tough cases. That's her past … her past is haunting her, she never told me what it was, and it was too hard for her. I told her I would wait for her to be ready. I have a feeling that what happened today triggered a reaction. I will talk to her; and hope she confides in me. I will help her get through this."

"She needs you Dann-o, now more than anything. I think you saved her from being raped by Bahill." Don said.

"I'm glad I did but I don't remember it" Danny said

"It might come back, but just thank god that you killed him."

"Bro, I'm going now, I need some sleep. I will be back soon to see how you both are. Take care of her she needs you. You might have to push her, even if you don't want to. You've got to push the right button for her to confide in you so you can help."

* * *

TBC? any suggestions Reviews please 


	31. 31:: Pregnant Silence

Merry Chirstmas! Joyeux Noël ! Felicis Navidad ! Frohe Weihnachten !

Here is my gift to all of you, my longest chapter :) Hope you like it.

Special Thanks to Dine7184 who help me write the part that were very hard to, and thanks to Snowbear96 who beta it

Thanks to my reviewers and everyone who read this story , who put me as their fave author or fave story and put alert on it , you bring me courage to write more

Thanks Thanks Thanks !

Hope you enjoy reading this and comment please :)

* * *

A week later

Lindsay and Danny were back home. They had harassed the doctors so much, that these had let them go home at the condition they wouldn't do too much and that they took care of each other. Sheldon was coming often to see how their wounds were healing and how they were doing, especially Lindsay. Stella hadn't been able to look through her file yet.

Lindsay was able to walk, but she needed crutches whereas Danny still couldn't. He was in a wheelchair, which made him angry. He really hated to feel this dependent and unable to help Lindsay. He hadn't yet followed Flack's advice, he didn't know if he could do that to her.

Lindsay couldn't stand to stay at home. She needed to do something, she needed to feel useful, but most of all she needed to do things or she would have one of these horrible daydreams. She decided to go to the drugstore to buy some painkillers, which wasn't very easy with her crutches.

While she was outside, Danny was at home in bed. He had just woken up and he tried to reach for his meds on the table next to his bed, but he couldn't reach. He tried very hard, because he didn't want to call Lindsay, but when the pain won he called out to her.

"Lindsay" he called, pushing himself on his elbow wincing at the pain that shot through his stomach. He leant himself back on the pillows, hoping she didn't hear that he was in pain.

"Montana" he said his voice quivering with the pain, but he got no answer. He called her again and as he still got no answer Danny became more and more worried. He tried to calm himself as he waited, teeth clenched due to the pain in his stomach.

Fifteen minutes later Lindsay returned back and went to the bedroom, finding her boyfriend sweating on the bed. She didn't have chance to say anything because Danny was already snapping at her.

"Where have you been?" he asked in a tone he regretted immediately.

"Outside, to the drugstore" she said. Her soft voice contrasting with his, he could hear fear in her voice. Then she sat down on the bed, next to him.

"You weren't supposed to go outside" he yelled at her. Then he tried again to catch his painkillers. He raised his hand and Lindsay winced protecting herself with her hands, pleading he wouldn't hurt her.

"Please let me go, don't touch me," she begged.

"What's wrong Lindsay? I'm sorry, I yelled at you," he said reaching out for her, trying to caress her cheek.

"Let me go, Danny" she begged and cried. He let go of her and watched her retreating to the farthest corner of the bedroom. She slipped to the floor, her head down against the wall she had her arms crossed over her chest like she was protecting herself from someone or from the cold, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lindsay" he called her. His stomach was hurting like hell; he let himself drop back into the pillows. Then he took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain the best he could. She was just a couple of feet away from him and he would soon be able to hold her and to apologise to her.

He closed his eyes as he tried to get up. The pain was pretty bad and he thought he would lose consciousness any second, but he was way too worried about her to think about his own health. He was worried and slowly he began to understand.

The look on her face as he had tried to reach his med's and raised his hand as if he'd wanted to hit her. He'd never seen this look on her face before. Danny was startled by what he just had discovered. He could and would never hit a woman and Lindsay's reaction was one of a beaten woman.

The realisation made him even angrier and overrode the pain. He held his stomach as he tried to reach the corner of the room where she was still sobbing. The pain almost killed him, but he wanted to get to Lindsay. He had to find out what was going on, he had to prove that he would never hurt her.

"Lindsay," he whispered, pain evident in his voice.

"Lindsay," he asked again.

"Leave me alone" she said hiding her head in her hands

Danny shook his head. "No Linds, I won't leave you alone. I'm not going to hurt you" he said and knelt down, closing his eyes as the pain hit him once more. "I care about you…no…I love you… and I'm way too stubborn to let you go through this alone. I'm here for ya. You hear me?"

He took her hands and tried to let her face him. First she fought it, but then she saw him in his eyes. She calmed down.

"What's haunting you, Lindsay?" He still got no answer. He helped her up, knowing he was going to pull on his stitches but he didn't care and he accompanied her back to the bed. When she was lying on the bed he lay down beside her and tried to confront her. It hurt, but there was no other way. He looked at her, right in her watery eyes.

"Lindsay, did one of your boyfriends hurt you?!" he asked, worried about what the answer could be. He dreaded this answer he knew was coming. Lindsay looked at him and then looked down in shame. It was like he had flipped the switch. She burst into tears again and fell into his arms. He held her tightly and stroked her back. She nodded against him and whispered, "Yes"

He closed his eyes. So it was true. What he had feared the most was true. He sighed.

"Shh, it's okay"

"Lindsay, I know it's hard, but you have to confide in me. You will feel better and I will help you, I will help you to get through this. I will help you," he repeated over and over again, trying to make it clear that he would never let her down. His voice was so soft and quivering, and he was trying to keep his emotions inside. He was so angry a man had touched her in this way, had hurt her.

"I don't know if I can … Danny, that's too hard, I'm afraid … you …" but before she could finish her sentence Danny kissed her lightly and tenderly on her lips.

"Look at me Linds, I will never … you hear me…" he placed a finger under her chin. "…never let you down. I love you so much Lindsay. I promise that I will protect you, no-one will ever touch you like that again. I promise I would rather kill myself before I have even the slightest idea to raise my hand against you"

"I know but I can't help the fear of it happening again, I know you're not like that, I love you Danny, I'm gonna try to tell you but please don't interrupt me."

"Yeah, baby, I promise" he said kissing her forehead, "I love you, linds"

Lindsay took a deep breath, and trying to pull her thoughts together, thinking where she should begin. Then she began to speak, stopping sometimes to catch her breath, control her emotions, or to be reassured by Danny who was holding her tightly.

She plunged herself in the memory of that night when she decided she would leave him, that no-one could treat her like that anymore.

_Lindsay__arrived__ home after a long day at work __and after__ she had h__u__ng out with her friends and Jayden, her partner.__ Stayed out with them in an effort__ to forgot the scene, the murderer, she entered her small Montanan apartment and as soon as she entered it, her boyfriend pushed her against the door._

"_James what are you doing. I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood for that." She said trying to push him away but he just continued to pin her against the door and then he hit her in the face knocking her out._

_When she awoke she was on her bed and James entered the room_

"_Oh sweety, y__ou awake, great because I__'d__ prefer to have you awake and screaming for the next part." he looked down at her then began to punch her in the face. "Now I'm going to punish you for being home late __and for__ pushing me away."_

_He tore her clothes and began to hit her with his belt, she felt dizzy, she couldn't look at him. __I__t hurt like hell. __S__he wanted to hit him to make it stop, to scream at him but couldn't. She tried to get away but he leant all his weight __against__ her._

_James__ continued to beat her alternating between his fist and his belt. Lindsay continued to fight against __him__ but again the unconsciousness that was spreading __through__ her mind_

_"Stay still, honey. It will hurt more if you move, you deserve this." He said, hitting her again in the stomach. He pressed his body against hers and she knew he wasn't just going to hit her. Lindsay began to really panic now._

Danny stayed silent. While she told him still shaking and sobbing between some single words he couldn't believe what she'd been through.

Finally she looked into his eyes, her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, but he didn't care she was so beautiful to his eyes and he couldn't understand how a man could hurt her.

He couldn't help it when his CSI mind to go in overdrive as she spoke talking. He had visualised what she'd been through and he had been relieved by the breaks she'd taken because he had needed them too.

Danny looked at her and kissed her on forehead, trying to calm her. Soon her sobs eased, comforted by his hug. Danny knew he needed to ask her something but he didn't know how, he didn't want to use those words.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I wish I could have been there to protect you but now I'm here. Linds…" he closed his eyes and sighed "…did he ever…. I mean did he ever forced you to do something … did he ever forced himself on you?"

Lindsay looked down ashamed of what James had done to her, and her silence spoke louder than words. Danny was taken aback but didn't say anything, he knew that he shouldn't get angry because it would frighten Lindsay and right now she needed him, she needed his presence, his comfort and his help. Lindsay's sobs returned and Danny new she was reliving the events of that night and while he rocked her, he couldn't help the single tear from escaping.

After a pause, he tried to bring himself together; he needed to be strong for Lindsay, to be her rock. With what she had suffered in her past and what she had just endured these past few days, she needed his help, she needed everyone's help right now.

* * *

Reviews please :) 


End file.
